Arcadian One Shots
by WickDaLine
Summary: An anthology of oneshots based on character backstory, deleted chapters, or short stories canon or non-canon to events from the original games or my fiction from Arcadia Bay and beyond. A collection of Arcadian tales made for LIS fans of all ages. Enjoy!
1. Once Upon A Time In Arcadia Bay

Once Upon A Time In Arcadia Bay

Max

December 9th, 2003

4:55 PM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Caulfield Residence

It was winter time in Arcadia Bay. The season of frost and the season of giving. I sit on the living room couch where our Christmas tree is lit, the fireplace lit, our stockings hung over the fireplace, and where I stare at the window gazing at the blanket of snow covering the front yard and the street between the neighborhood. I could see the snowman my Dad and I had put together in the yard and snow covering the roofs of other houses. Just another day, another frostbite.

I was a lonely girl. I had no friends to look after. No one to play with. No one to go willing with. No anything to do with anyone. I was an eight-year-old girl with no one but her mother and father to look up to. At least they would both look up to me. My mother walks into the living room seeing me stare at the cold window. Concerning my lonesomeness and tempting to cheer me up.

"Max, honey," she began. "You can't spend the whole day looking out the window. Why don't you find something to do?"

My mother walks out of the living room and returns to the kitchen where she cooks. I get off the couch just for one moment only to sit on the other couch in the living room. I grab the TV remote to watch some television. I turn on the TV to watch some Nickelodeon cartoons. My favorites were Spongebob Squarepants, Fairly Odd Parents, Hey Arnold, and Invader Zim. I enjoyed Spongebob and Invader Zim the most. I was obviously bored of every one of those cartoons since they were all reruns. I shut off the television and walked out of the living room.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mother cooking dinner. She looked busy, but I wanted to get her attention anyways. I tap my hand on my mother's back to get her attention.

"C'mon, Max," she replied. "I've got to get breakfast ready."

I pat her on the back again to get a less evasive response. She turns her head down to me to communicate.

"Hey, what's going on?" my mother asked.

"Nothing," I reply. "I...I just wanted...just wanted a hug."

My mother kneels down to my small height and wraps her arms around me. I wrap my small arms around her waist as she gently cuddles over me.

"Come here," she says. "All better now?"

I shake my head assuring my comfort.

"Okay, I gotta get back to work now," said Mom.

My mom resumes her work and I walk away. Then I walk up to the fridge to see the jar of cookies on top. I talk to mom again to ask for a cookie.

"Can I have a cookie?" I ask.

"It's almost breakfast time, sweetheart," she replied. "You eat a cookie now, you won't eat your dinner."

I walk out of the kitchen and into the corner of the house where I look out through another window where I can view the backyard. Like the front of the house, snow covered the backyard. I could see our light-up deer, the swing-set, and the slide on display. Another beautiful but dull sight in mind. I get off the chair I sit on when looking out the window to find something else to do if there was anything else to do at all.

I wanted to go outside and play, but I couldn't do that without my snow clothes. I stupidly try to walk out with out my snow clothes before my mother catches me opening the backdoor.

"Max, where are you going?" my Mom asked.

"Uh, nowhere," I answer. "I was just - looking outside."

I shut the backdoor and walk away. I walk upstairs to find something to do. I go to the bathroom upstairs to look in the mirror. I smile and grit my teeth open. I could see a little tar on my teeth and I just remembered that I forgot to brush them. Mom always told me to remember to brush my teeth every morning and I did just that. I got out my tooth brush, poured a little tooth paste and started brushing my teeth.

I smile in the mirror again with tooth paste stuffed in my mouth and my teeth cleaner than the last I checked them. I spit out the paste in the sink, rinsed my mouth with water, and my teeth were sparkly clean. Then I left the bathroom to find something else to do in the house.

I go to my bedroom to find something to do. I sit at my desk with crayons, paper, and pencil. Thought I could draw some pictures to get the boredom out of my system. I draw a picture with my pencil of a doe. A female deer. My favorite animal creature I've always adored my whole life. I draw it with a number two pencil color it with crayon. Just like every other doe I've drawn on paper.

After I'm done drawing, I lye down on my bed sheets and hold my stuffed doe in my arms. As I caress my plush doe and hug it gently, I turn my body left and right on the bed until I got bored of laying down. I get off the bed and set my stuffed spirit animal on the pillow. Then I found something even more fun to do than drawing and lying down on my bed sheets. I had Barbie dolls lying on the floor to play with. I hold onto the dolls to play around with them.

"Hey, Fairy Blossom," I say, playing with the dolls. "Do you want to come over to my house for tea? Oh, yes. I'd love to. Okey dokey. We'll go in my car."

I move the dolls around to the toy carriage I use as their car. Then put them in the carriage to ride in.

"Oh, I love your car! Yeah, I chose it myself and it goes really, really, fast!"

I move the toy carriage around back and fourth. Then I set the dolls on the toy tea table so they could have tea together.

"We're here! Come on, let's go! This way! What a beautiful house you have! Yes, I love it a lot. My husband gave it to me for my birthday."

I pretend to poor tea for my Barbie dolls with my plastic tea cup.

"Would you like some sugar in your tea, Fairy Blossom? Oh, no thanks. And how is your husband? He's good. He's working at the moment. Why he's so handsome."

I get bored of playing dolls in my room. Then I walk out of my room to find other things for a toddler to do outside her room. I go to my Dad's study where my Dad does paperwork on his computer. He was busy, but the little girl I am, I try talking to him.

"I'm busy, Max," said Dad. "Go find something to do."

I stare at my busy father blatantly. I just can never leave my parents alone, can I?

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that," said Dad. "But I'm sure you have better thing to do than what you're doing. Now go."

"Max, honey, would you do me a favor?!" my Mom called from downstairs. "Could you get me a bottle of oil from the garage?"

"Uh, sure, no problem!" I respond.

I do as I'm told and march down the steps back downstairs to help Mom get the oil. I get inside the garage to find the cooking oil Mom needed to make dinner. I reach for the oil stored on a shelf in the garage that was slimly higher than me. The gallon of oil was pretty heavy for a girl younger than ten, so I held onto it with both arms to carry it gently back into the kitchen for Mom.

I get in the kitchen and hand over the oil to my mother. I lift the heavy gallon of oil up for my Mom to reach and place on the counter.

"Thanks, sweetheart," said Mom.

My mother resumed her cooking and I walked out of the kitchen. Then my Mom made a suggestion of what I should do until dinner was ready.

"Hey, sweetheart," my Mother said. "Why don't you go outside and play? I'll call you when dinner's ready."

It was cold outside and I had to put on my winter clothing. I put on my coat, boots, scarf, gloves, and beanie to play outside in the snow. I walk out the back door into the backyard so I could be bored and freezing. There was nothing to do out in the cold other than play on the swing, kick the soccer ball, and go sliding on the slide. Then I hear voices of other children playing out in the street.

I take a peak through a hole in the fence of our yard and see a little boy talking a little girl. All the other children in the street appeared to be having a snowball fight. What if I went over there to play with them?

"Think I just found a way to have some fun," I said to myself.

I crawl through a hole in our fence to play with the other kids in street. There was a loose piece of plywood on our fence I used to walk out of the yard. A boy sees me walk into the snowy street.

"Hey, Max! Want to play with us?!" asked the boy. "C'mon, hurry up and hide then! You're gonna get creamed!"

I pick up some snow off the ground and form a snowball to start playing. I throw a couple of snowballs at the other boys and girls in the snowball fight. We all smile, laugh, and dash though the snow in our snowball fight as I get hit with snowballs myself and through snowballs at other children. Then the snowball fight gets a little rough towards my experience.

"You're dead, little girl!" shouted a boy chasing after me. "I got you!"

The boy tackles me from behind and smothers snow in my face.

"No! No, no, no!" I scream. "Let go of me! Stop!"

After snow is being smothered on me, a girl in the snowy street tosses a snowball at the boy and it hits him in the head. The girl who threw the snowball walks up to the boy and scolds him.

"Hey, doofus! She said let go of her!" the girl muttered.

The boy released me from his grasp and whined at the girl.

"Hey, I was only playing with her!" he complained. "Calm down!"

"You calm down! You smothered her face off you dork!"

"Have it your way then. I don't even feel like playing anymore."

The boy angrily pouted and walked away from everyone else. The rest of the children kept playing. The girl who intervened gave me a hand. I wipe the snow off my face and take the girl's hand. The girl standing next to me in her winter clothing was about an inch taller than me with long blonde hair, and a preciously attractive face. She was beautiful. She just saved me from a boy rough housing a little girl and it was love at first sight. Love immediately struck my face when it laid eyes on hers. She was an angel.

"You okay?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine," I reply. "Thank you. Who...who are you?"

"Chloe. Chloe Price. Who are you?"

"Maxine. Maxine Caulfield. You can call me, Max."

"Well, Maxine. Or...Max, whatever. You look like you could use a friend. That boy really gave you a beating didn't he?"

"You can say that. So, where you from, Chloe?"

"I'm just down the street not far from here. How bout you?"

"My house is right behind us. How do you do?"

"Fine. You have any friends?"

"No. Not really."

"Well, Max, you've got one now."

"Max, dinner time!" my Mother called from the house.

"Coming! Hey, Chloe, wait. Can you...can we meet each other tomorrow? I've always wanted a friend and I need one now!"

"Sure, Max. I'll come over. I'd do anything to be your friend. Deal?"

"Deal."

 **Note: Surprise everyone! This is my first LIS oneshot I've achieved in my work of fiction! So I took a small break from writing my ass out of myself from writing a Michael Bay LIS episode for those wanting the original drama roots of LIS and not action. As said in the description for this oneshot fic, it will feature character backstory, deleted chapters from other fics, short stories that are canon or non-canon to my fiction, etc.**

 **This first oneshot is referenced from a chapter in Beyond Two Souls.** **I hope this backstory for the first time Pricefield see each other in their lives eye-to-eye was a great start for oneshots. I may be working more on future chapters completing the finale before I could write another oneshot.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Super Max

**This is an unused chapter from Episode 2 Time is Power. A scene where the Pricefield couple returns to the American Rust after Max's appointment with her psychiatrist and before returning to Blackwell for her school day. Enjoy.**

Super Max

Max

April 11, 2014

7:27 AM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

American Rust Junkyard

Chloe and I drive the truck back to the American Rust where we had shot some bottles that week between us. My girlfriend parks the truck in the usual spot by the fence and we hop out to have some fun. She wanted to take me back here again so I could test my new powers I've been receiving for the past six month now.

Six months have passed by since I picked my poison to doom the bay just for my bae and somehow I just so managed to not create another storm with powers. I hadn't used them a whole lot as much as I did that week. Considering how more tempted I was with my power that week, it was the more reason being the storm occurred to begin with. Chloe and I had agreed with each other that I wouldn't use my power as many times as I had that week just to avoid another supernaturally colossal disaster in town.

We would at least play around with my power once a month in the junkyard to stay on the safe side. It would at the very least be our saving grace from inadvertently causing another storm to strike the bay down and wipe out hundreds of more Arcadians in the blink of an eye. We've also agreed that I wouldn't use my power for my own benefactor. Another reason being the storm had been on it's way for the most part. Rest assured, all in the past now. There was better things to look forward to in the coming future.

"So, ready to put your super powers to the test again, Super Max?" asked Chloe. "I really should start calling you that from now on. You'd make a good superhero for the Avengers or Justice League."

"The Avengers or Justice League, Chloe?" I ask. "Next thing I know, you'll want to put me in Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Isn't Professor Xavier the Patrick Stewart character from the X-Men franchise? That's him right?"

"That's right. I look forward to seeing him reprise his role in Days of Future Past."

We hop out of the car and enter the junkyard through the gate. Six months ago we not only came here to help Chloe with her aim and rewinding to keep her from shooting herself, but also to find Rachel's body which had become the most devastating moment in Chloe's life since the death of her father. The sins of her father didn't compare to the sins of Blackwell's beloved daughter. The hole we had dug up to find the body was still there, but we never bothered to revisit Rachel's burial only to relive a tragic memory. Like Rue dying in the Hunger Games.

This junkyard had also been the tomb of Nathan Prescott when the police recovered his body elsewhere. This dump had become a mausoleum of where good people of Arcadia go to die. The sins of others. And now we used this tomb as a training ground for my time powers. What a way to pay respects to the dead. Not that anyone would be honored to be buried here to start with anyhow. We both enter the junkyard to where Chloe wanted to play around with my powers. Seeing how she already had things set up for my powers to be used on.

"Alrighty, Max," said Chloe. "I managed to set up some bottles over in the usual spot. Figured we try and shoot some down like we've done before."

"We're shooting bottles again, Chloe? Really? I mean the last time we did this I had rewind to be sure you didn't shoot yourself. Remember?"

"I was thinking we could perform a fancy technique with your power while doing all the shooting. You see all those bottles over there? I managed to scrap a full stack of them so you would be able to use your time stop on time them and I could perform a trick with my bullets."

"And how will I perform a time trick with my time stop with your bullets?"

"Think about it, Max. It's something I learned from the laws of physics. The quantum theory. Say if you were able to use your freeze power on those beer bottles. If I were to shoot a bullet or two into that freeze bubble you manifest from you powers, the bullet would halt itself in stasis, then eventually penetrate through the glass when your time bubble wears out. And here's the cherry on top of the sundae, the more bullets I fire into that thing, the more bottles I can shoot simultaneously. Does that make sense?"

"Gee, Chloe. I didn't know you were that intelligent with something as scientific as the quantum theory or physics. When did you ever get yourself into that stuff?"

"Remember watching Bill Nye the science guy when we were kids? That one episode where talks about physics? Such a memorable episode of mine even to this day."

"Right...I remember now. Six, seven, eight years from then. So are we doing this or what?"

"I'm ready when you are, Max. You may fire when ready."

"Right back at ya."

Chloe aims her pistol at the bottles. I take a deep breath before using my powers. I shoot my time stop at the stack of bottles and Chloe shoots one round into it. When Chloe's bullet freezes in my time stop field, the field wears out within seconds and the bullet smashed through a bottle. Surely, we could do better than shooting one bottle to bits.

"Well that was lame," said Chloe. "Shoot me another one. I'll try shooting two bullets this time instead of one."

Same process as before. I thrust my hand to shoot another time field and Chloe fires two round from her pistol instead of one. The field wears out and two bottles are shattered spontaneously from the two rounds.

"Okay, that's more like it," said Chloe. "Now for three rounds."

"You sure you have enough bullets in that clip to be adding more rounds?" I ask.

"There were ten bullets in this clip," she answered. "I've been keeping count. Fire away."

For the third time in a row, I thrust another time field into the stack of bottles and Chloe shoots three rounds into the field. The time field shuts down and three bullets flickered through three green glass bottles. It just kept getting better.

"Boom! I'm on roll, Maxi-roo! That's how it's done!"

"Ha, at least you didn't shoot your eyes out like the Christmas Story."

"One more time, Max. Four more rounds and my clip is empty."

One more time, I activate my time stop power on the stack of bottles. Chloe shoots four bullets into the field and four bottles burst into glass when the field run out.

"Scoreboard reads Chloe Price: Ten! Laws of Physics: Zero! They shall call you Max the Avenger!"

I laugh.

"I would not last two minutes with the Avengers!" I chuckle.

"Sure you will. Maybe you can take on Loki's forces in New York City. Or maybe you can get punched in the face from the Incredible Hulk just like Thor."

"Har har. I get punched in the face by the Incredible Hulk, I would die with one blow. I'm not some god of Asgard who wields around a hammer and survives getting punched to side thirty feet in the air."

"No, but your like a time goddess who can travel through time using Polaroid you take of yourself. You know what I mean."

"Don't even get me started. I'm all done traveling time via Polaroids. Out of all the superheroes who should join the Avengers, Peter Parker/Spider-man is more likely best suited. Not me."

 **Note: I thought about adding more to this oneshot, but I must get back to work on the finale. This oneshot may have been a little rushed, but I have a much bigger endeavor to complete. I may write one more oneshot before episode 6 is done or after completion. In the meanwhile, I'll finish what've I've begun to keep you tuned in to my exciting finale of my fan fiction sequel.**

 **Thank you.**


	3. To Live And Die In Arcadia Bay

**An AU of an alternate ending every LIS fan deserved if none of the sacrifice endings were ever written. The real way it all should've ended. Enjoy!**

To Live And Die In Arcadia Bay

Chloe

October 11th, 2013

5:53 PM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Lighthouse

Hours ago, I had captured Jefferson, tied and gagged him in the trunk of his car, and stole his car from the Prescott barn to serve justice to all his dark room victims and everyone in Arcadia Bay he's killed. I drove Jefferson's car with Jefferson himself locked up in his trunk over to the lighthouse where we would dispose of him. I parked the car on the cliff side until Max and Rachel arrived.

I sit on the hood of his car with the sunset shining down across the beautiful bay. The golden hour setting down on the beautiful ocean blue shoring Arcadia. Waiting for Max and Rachel to arrive. I see Rachel on her bike arriving with Max riding with her. They park the bike behind Jefferson's car and hop off the finish this once and for all.

"Hey, we good, Chloe?" asked Max.

"Never better, sista," I reply.

"You got the garbage?" asked Rachel.

I open the trunk of the car to reveal a tied and gagged Mr. Jeffer-fucker inside. Struggling from his bounding with his broken glasses and bruised face.

"Safe and sound," I say. "Ain't that right, buddy?"

The three of us smile and overlook at the sad and poor little psycho with the glasses and goatee. I was enjoying this moment with my two Arcadian sisters already.

"Hey, my bad, Mark," said Rachel. "I picked C. Ain't that a bitch?"

The poor Blackwell psycho whimpers with his mouth gagged with duct tape. His faced scared with cuts and bruises. The glass on his eye pieces cracked and shattered. I love it.

"You know, Mark," said Max. "The way I see it, and hey, I'm no intelligent pedophile like you, but the way I see it, there's two great evils that bedevil polarizing capitalism of the type you practice. Number one is pornography. You paid Nathan and the other Prescotts to do your dirty work for ya and then you underpaid that family because you thought you were big enough and bad enough that you didn't have to play by the rules. Oh, number two. Trafficking your own Blackwell girls to captivate their own innocence.

"Innocence?" I ask.

"All that overdosing over innocence," Max continued. "You wouldn't want to be trafficked over innocence now would you, Chloe?"

"Oh no," I answer. "I wouldn't."

"Rachel?"

"Hella to the no," replied Rachel. "I ain't going nowhere."

"No, see?" Max continued. "But we know your opinions on the matter, Mark. Keep your problems the fuck out of Arcadia Bay, huh?"

"In this instance," I begin. "When she puts it like that, it makes sense."

"Course it does," said Max. "Hey, Mark, goodbye my old friend. Thanks for all the advice and chiaroscuro. It's been fun. Oh, I almost forgot."

Max pulls out her Polaroid camera to take a photo finish of Jeffershit's lesson of humility in the trunk of his car. She snaps the photo and wiggles it to make sure it's the last thing he sees before he burns in hell.

"Always take the shot," said Max sadistically, showing the photo to Jefferson as the last humiliating thing he see before he dies. "Hope you got friends on the other side. Because no one's gonna miss your maniacal ass. Principal Wells and all of the Blackwell community sends their regards. As Victoria would say, go fuck your selfie. As Chloe and Rachel would say, hella la vista, baby."

Max closes the trunk and we're ready to take care of this sorry fucker for eternity. The three of us together start pushing the car from rear with all our might. Vigorously trudging and heaving the car over to the edge of the lighthouse cliff. Then finally, the car tips over the edge and falls over fifty feet to the ground. Totaling itself fatally on the side of the cliff and eventually hits rock bottom upside down. Within three seconds, the car explodes like a dozen dynamite with Jefferson locked inside. Justice for Blackwell. Justice for Arcadia Bay. And Justice for all.

"So now what?" I ask.

"Now we keep a low profile and get on with our lives," said Max.

"As friends," I said.

"What? Do I have a choice?" asked Max.

"Nah. Not really." I tell her.

"Alright then, as uh...flawless, seamless, totally respectable, and fairly matched friends. Absolutely."

"Well, that's perfect," I said. "Then we can get back to the kind of capitalism we practice."

"Shit," said Rachel. "I don't know how much more better that is than Jefferson's kind."

"Ooh, hypocrisy, Rachel," said Max. "Civilization's greatest virtue."

"Jesus," I said. "Your therapist has a lot to answer for."

"I know," said Max. "I still hate myself. But hey, at least I know the words for it now."

"Yeah, but I love you, Max and I know the words for it. So does that mean you don't have to go to therapy?"

"Look ladies," said Rachel. "You two bitches terrify me of that teenage drama. I'm good."

"Your right to be afraid, Rachel," said Max.

"Yep."

"Be very afraid, Rachel."

Max and Rachel get back on the bike to head straight home. After a long day of taking down Jefferson and the rest of his advocates.

"I'll tell you one thing, Chloe," said Max. "I'm getting too old for this nonsense."

Then the two girlfriends take off and drive away from the lighthouse. Leaving me all alone in the sunset. My best of friends and family aren't abandoning me. I knew they weren't. I had no truck with me to drive home, but at least I'm still able to walk home or ask David for a ride. Either way, the three of us were all to live happily ever after with Jefferson and Nathan out of our lives.

This has been the most happiest ending I've had yet. The happiest ending I've been asking for since my Daddy passed. No more dark rooms. No more Prickscotts. No more Jeffershits. No more nothing. It's all over. And so it is. That it is.

 **Show of hands if any one of you would've preferred to have Life is Strange end this way instead, huh? Anyone? Well then, I still got a little more work to be done until my season two fiction is complete. This would've been a better way for Jefferson to go out instead of a bullet to the skull by David in Polarized. He deserved more of this than he did of that. This was all inspired by GTA V's ending were the trio kills Devin Weston via locked in a truck and dumped over a cliff inside his own car if any of you guessed or have played it.**

 **I don't think I'll be doing any other one shots until season two is done and over with. In the meantime, thanks for reading!**


	4. Redemption and Reconciliation

Redemption and Reconciliation

Chloe

October 17th, 2013

8:38 AM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Price Residence

It's been seven days since Nathan Prescott was murdered. Max and I returned to what was left of Arcadia Bay from Seattle. At least my neighborhood didn't get torn apart by the storm since it was on the far side of town where the tornado couldn't reach when it struck through. Nathan's funeral would be tomorrow and Max and I would be attending it. Would've been my funeral had Max not eradicated half the population of the bay for me. As far as I'm bothered, I'm at the very least glad she didn't.

I walk downstairs to see David drinking scotch in the living room and watching television. I wanted to tell him something since our talk at Max home back in Seattle that has always ate away at me since. I feel like I'm about to rehash that talk, but surely David wouldn't mind if I told him nicely for once how I feel.

I gradually walk closer to my Step-Dad watching him take a sip of his scotch and watching an old movie. I clear my throat before I speak to him. Prepared to say this out loud as maturely as possible.

"Hey, David," I said.

"Oh, hey, Chloe," he responds. "What is it?"

"Can we talk for a moment? You and I?"

"I'm all ears. Say what cha need to say."

David turns off the television to hear my words out. And our talk begins.

"I don't know how else to say this, but I'm not sorry for being the most utterly ungrateful, spoiled, disgraceful, and hypocritical step-daughter you've ever known since the day you first stepped foot in this home. But I'm at the very least sorry for not foreseeing all that sooner. I just get mad at you when I think you're the big bad guy of all things and I can't control myself from doing so. And then shit falls on top of me making my life suck harder and I don't know what to do except I want to say I love you and hug it out, but I'd be lying if I said I asked you to be my Dad, which I didn't. I can't keep blaming you for all my actions or call you step-this or step-that or step-whatever for all the wrong reasons, alright? Your just a lame and patriotically paranoid F-word sometimes. You do bad shit and things."

This is the part where I act emotionally. Where my last few words are a teardrop away, literally.

"Bottom line, your not William," I weep. "And your not going to be. And you don't need to be. I don't want you to leave Joyce. I never meant that when I said that. Your the reason those fuckers are receiving what they deserved for Rachel's death. Max needs you. My Mom needs you. Your family needs. Blackwell needs you. Arcadia Bay needs you. I need you. Your my Dad now and it's time I start treating you like one! I love you, David. Just as much as I loved William for what it's worth. I really do."

I let the tear out of my eye showing not only how sorry I could possibly be to him, but how much I unconditionally do care about him being in the family and loving him. It was never David's fault for being a prick to me and I finally admit to him how right he always was.

"You know what," said David. "Throughout the past five years of being your Dad, that just might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me since. I love you too, Chloe. No matter how unconditional that's ever been, I always loved my step-daughter. Everything you just said hasn't been more obvious to me than it has now. I get it. I'm not the father you once had. I'm not the husband Joyce once had. And I won't pretend to be. I always thought you were a funny little girl who loved to have fun. Whether it'd be being dragged down in a world of shenanigans and hooliganism or just being a normal girl who know right from wrong. Either way, a daughter who knows right from wrong is the one I'd prefer. Come here, Chloe. Let me tell you a secret."

I sit down next to David to hear his secret on the couch. I wipe my tear off my face to shake the sorrow out of me and listen to my step-parent.

"When I was in the army," David began. "We were going on mission. To ambush a group of Taliban extremist who killed so many innocents in Afghanistan. They were fifteen of us in my platoon prepared to make our assault in Kabul. It was a set up. Instead we were ambushed by the Taliban themselves. Twelve of my unit died, three escaped including me. Because of me. Which had been the same year your real Dad was in that accident. I was forced to resign from the marines and that's when I met Joyce and got married to her. When I thought I lost you in that storm, I thought back to the day I fucked everything up in the firefight. Loosing you would be the same as loosing all those good soldiers who fought with me. Strong men stand up for themselves. Stronger men stand up for others."

"So what are you saying?" I ask. "That you kept being a prick to me because of some suicide mission you were on in the past?"

"No, Chloe. The point is that every time you've pushed me over the years and made all the stupid choices that made you who you are now, next thing I knew is that you would end up in some juvenile prison for a long time. And you don't want that. I don't want that. And neither does you mother. Sitting down locked in your room feeling sorry for yourself, mourning William as KIA, and finding excuses to be a naive and rebellious daughter because of so won't bring him back. Let me tell you something you already know. The world is no fairly tale with sunshine and rainbows. It's a mean and cruel place and no matter how tough you are, it'll beat you to your knees until your black and blue. Not everyone on the planet can shoot as hard as life. But it's not about how much you shoot, it's about how much you can get shot at and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how success is done."

I sat tight on the couch next to David hanging onto his words that turn into a motivational speech of some kind.

"Now if you know what's the right thing to do, go out and do whatever it takes for the right thing to do. But you got to be willing to take the shots and not point fingers at others saying you're not where you want to be or you can't do what you want to do because of him or her or anybody or this or that or anything. Only a cowardice rebel does that and that's not you. You're so much better than that! I know you are!"

I almost cry once I've fully hung onto every last word sparing no distraction in the middle of this man's motivational communication. I've never knew David could be such an inspirational talker as Rocky Balboa, but for an Afghan veteran, I wasn't surprised. I give the man a hug presenting my careness. This was our moment of redemption and reconciliation together. David is the only father I have left in this world and denial was futile. I give him a warm smile and he returns to kindness by doing the same.

"I'll always love you no matter what," he says. "No matter what happens, no matter how much you've been the worst, you're best thing that's happened to me in all my life. But until you start believing yourself, you'll never have the life you want. And for the record, I'm glad Max is back in your life again and she has every right to be. You two deserve each other. A wise U.S. president once said to not pray for easy lives, but pray to be stronger men. That's only way you'll get your shit together and your life back. Otherwise, William would've died for nothing."

"David, thank you," I said. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm glad your my father now. I'd do anything to start over and take back all the thing I've done and said to you. I really would."

"I know, Chloe. I know."

At that moment, Max had overheard us from upstairs. Listening to every word we said. She had seen us the whole time on the couch during our discussion. Max put on a vague smile knowing our old wounds were healed and we were to have a better father and daughter relationship together that begins now. And so it did.

 **So after writing that one chapter in the finale, it made me want to write this one shot before moving forward. I won't spoil what the chapter was incase you haven't made it that far and now I promise this will be my last before the finale is done. Hope you liked this heart-warming one shot. Thank you.**


	5. Retaliation

Retaliation

April 16th, 2014

4:30 PM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Blackwell Academy

It was a dark time for Arcadia Bay. A once beautiful town that had just risen again from the storm has now been under the siege of martial law by the Chrysalis corporation and a government conspiracy forged by the Prescott regime. Three days ago, the great community of Blackwell suffered a despicable raid from Chrysalis that resulted in a shooting that killed many paratroopers in self-defense from the student that had targeted named Max Caulfield. A misunderstood girl convicted of the deaths of hundreds from the storm who was now standing trial for that conviction.

The good people of Blackwell agreed otherwise. A young woman named Victoria Chase, the most highly dedicated student of Blackwell, with her renowned friend Kate Marsh, rose from the darkness to prove themselves to the lightness. Together, it was time for the them to show Blackwell what they were made of and fight the good fight to prove how much Chrysalis wronged a superstitious but buoyant young hipster. With a sassy queen bee and an innocent religious girl prepared to rally a crowd of students left in indecision in the football field on the Blackwell campus, the both held their megaphones in the air whilst the crowd held their picket signs up in front.

"Times may be dark," began Victoria on her megaphone. "But we are Blackwell's greatest hope. Look around you. A gathering of students new and old."

* * *

Meanwhile, a young boy named Warren Graham with his partner Brooke Scott was bold enough to rally a protesting crowd of students, as well. He may have never been the most popular of the bunch, but had the temptation to prove his sentimentality in a conflict triggered by a school shooting, sort of. Warren and Brooke rallied a crowd of students in the Blackwell parking lot to prove their worth and support in a protest against Chrysalis security. Warren was about to do most of the talking on his megaphone next to his partner. Hoping to do his best. Which he did, somewhat.

"Okay, listen up," began Warren on his megaphone. "Um, you're a bunch of dirty misfits. But you're all that we've got, so you'll have to do."

* * *

"Our school was attacked," continued Victoria. "I was there seeing a group of ruthless men with guns firing on the student they wronged."

* * *

"She kept running and they kept firing," continued Warren. "I'm not gonna lie, it was horrific."

* * *

"Despite her struggle barely surviving the shooting alone, she was taken away by Chrysalis's forces and we lost everything. Our property, our reputation, our home."

* * *

"So, everything is gone. Your stuff, my stuff, most importantly, my stuff."

* * *

"Today we know our enemy. His name is..."

* * *

"...Sherry! Or Sarah? Sally? It's something with an S! And I think it's a man's name and not a woman's!"

* * *

"...Sean Prescott. I know you look to me in times of peril, but this is not my battle alone."

* * *

"Which means if I don't see you out there, I'll kill you myself."

* * *

"It is time we stood up against this injustice. For that is the duty of all of Blackwell!"

* * *

"Worst case scenario, we lose. But who knows, maybe we won't."

* * *

"So I ask you all, my fellow students, who - will - stand - with me?!"

Every student standing by Victoria's side cheered, hollered, chanted, clamored, and raised their fist in the air in unison. Including some of the Blackwell jocks such as Logan and Zach barking like wolves or bigfoots in their stance. A harbinger of hope rejoiced by the young woman herself. As well as her religious partner Kate. Bringing about the hope for Blackwell and to prove how wrong Chrysalis was to Max.

* * *

Warren's side of the protest was a little less than inspiring, however. The teenage dork raised his fist in the air shouting out the word 'yeah'. Hoping the students standing by his side would be enthralled by his less than enthusiastic speech. Every student surrounding him stood there in silence and either gave him an unconvincing frown, nodded their heads at each other, or murmured at one another turning Warren down.

"Uh, really guys?" he asked his protesters.

"That - that was inspiring," mumbled Brooke, rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Also, everyone will go ape! And the Bigfoots will rise again!" shouted Warren.

With that said and done, now the crowd of protesting students cheered in unison. Making them feel more inspired by the last few words that saved Warren's speech and stole the show.

"Ah, yeah, right?" said Warren. "That's what I thought."

And so Warren and his crowd that once stood silent as crickets chirping in the night chanted and clamored like a thousand mammals in the parking lot and some of the boys in the crowd barked like dogs during the applause. And that was the beginning of Warren's leadership for the Blackwell protest just as well as Victoria's. If Blackwell was to win their campaign to save as student from an uncertainty caused by the oppression of Sean Prescott and Chrysalis, this would be the better beginning to hinder the indecision. A trail of hope for the good of Blackwell and all of Arcadia Bay in this hour of retaliation. And so it was.

 **So I'm back from my vacation and decided to do just one more quick one shot connected to my story before wrapping it all up. I swear on my own writing and reputation for this site that I'll stay concentrated on my soon completed finale. Not to mention this was taken with a little inspiration from Destiny 2's announcement trailer. I enjoy the comedic relief I write for Warren taken with a grain of salt from Cayde-6's. Thank you.**


	6. Movie Night

**For those who have been following my season two story, this one shot takes place weeks between the Portland incident in the finale of my story and before the finale's ending. (no spoilers) After graduating from a long and crazy year at Blackwell, it's time for Max and the gang to enjoy a movie night together as their reward and R &R. Enjoy the crew of Blackwell's movie night of fluff and comradery after graduation! A one shot I've always wanted to write for some time since my story ended! One inspired by the movie night quest in Mass Effect Andromeda. Thank you!**

Movie Night

Max

May 26th, 2014

9:01 AM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Blackwell Academy

It was the end of the school year and the last day of my classes were last Thursday. After a crazy year at Blackwell from Kate on the roof to a raid of corporate cops with automatic weapons dispatched to start a new cold war in Arcadia Bay, I say that I've been had at this school already. And after the long nine months attending Blackwell, it was time for me to graduate. Our graduation rehearsal would be in two day from now before the graduation ceremony.

I walked into the boy's dormitory to talk to Warren. He had shot me a text to come see him in his dorm. I walk inside his dorm to see him playing Unreal Tournament on his laptop. He stopped playing for a moment to talk to me as I stepped inside.

"One hell of a school year it's been, Max," said Warren. "Kate on the roof, soldiers shooting up the campus, that hostage raid during the field trip back at the expo. Everyone's getting toasty. There was a two hour argument yesterday with Principle Wells and every state, county, and city faculty agent about what's happened until now."

"That's not good," I said.

"Luckily, I have the perfect way for people to unwind: movie night."

"Taking a breather from a good movie? I could get behind that."

"Best part is, it doesn't need to be good. Still get a mileage out of the bad ones. It's worth it to jumpstart everyone's pioneer spirit and all that. By the way, Rachel had shot me a little message saying that she offered me to set up movie night at her lodge. Also gave me a list of invites for people to come. Here it is. You think you can be sure send these invites to everyone?"

"I'll try. You said Rachel was the one offering movie night? That's nice of her. I'll get these invites sent right away."

"Thanks."

The list of invites were on a sheet of paper than read every name invited:

 **Chloe**

 **Max**

 **Frank**

 **Warren**

 **Kate**

 **Victoria**

 **Brooke**

 **Taylor**

 **Courtney**

 **Hayden**

 **Dana**

 **Juliet**

 **Alyssa**

 **Justin**

 **Trevor**

 **Stella**

 **Evan**

* * *

May 26th, 2014

11:29 AM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Blackwell Academy

After sending everyone the invites, I stumble into Kate and Brooke down the hall back in the girl's dorms. They stand next to one another socializing. Already looking forward to the invites I sent on their phones. The stop me in my track to speak to me.

"So Rachel's planning a movie night, huh?" asked Kate. "We appreciate the invites, Max."

"Don't mention it, Kate," I reply. "That's the idea."

"Sounds like he's putting it off because...it didn't seem right after what's happened so far this year on campus. But I'd like to make a request, I had a thought. Every movie is better with snacks right? I found a special recipe online you can make from a local bakery in town. It's a treat called puppy chow. But it's rare and..."

"You want me to look for some?"

"Oh, would you? I love to, you know, be social and things. I'll keep working on Miss I-Don't-Like-Nights here to come along."

"I like them!" grumbled Brooke. "Just not when Warren is glowering at me."

May 27th, 2014

7:57 AM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Blackwell Academy

The next morning, Dana shot me a text saying she wanted to see me in her dorm. After I showered and dressed for the day, I walked into Dana's dorm to talk to her. She was still wearing her pajama clothes and I walked in just in time before she could get undressed. She was sitting on her couch playing on her phone when our discussion began.

"Kate, got to love her," said Dana. "But those white powdered things she's making for Rachel's movie night. Let's just say they're probably better suited to throwing at the screen."

"You got a better idea?" I ask.

"Yeah, actually. Victoria lent me a Vortex Club access code so I could track down some contraband. Long story short, someone at the Dollar Store in town has popcorn. And kettle corn, which is like your popcorn. Only better because I eat it."

"Smuggling is unacceptable. We should claim that contraband and destroy it."

"Salt it. I hear that's good for evidence. Thanks. It'll be nice to have a treat out here, you know?"

* * *

May 28th, 2014

9:57 AM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Blackwell Academy

I've spent pretty much the last two days grocery shopping for snacks and beverages for Rachel's movie night. As well as finding a decent movie library for us to watch together. I already gotten the puppy chow and popcorn, with an addition of some kettle corn, but I still needed to find a library to watch. Before I could leave campus to do so, Warren text me to come to his dorm for another meeting. I did as Warren told me and walked back in his dorm to talk.

"I say 'Let's enjoy a movie'," said Warren. "And everyone else says 'No, let's have an extravaganza with all the trimmings.'"

"You're complaining?" I ask.

"No," he answered. "Well, maybe, because now I need to do it all justice. Rachel's got a decent library on Netflix, but - I heard someone has a theatrical cut of the original Star Wars trilogy. The de-specialized version. Remastered in Blue Ray 4k ultra. No Greedo shooting first, no Jabba hangar scene, no god awful CG'd Max Rebo Band, no ghost of Hayden Christiansen, etc."

"What does all that even mean?"

"Nowadays people are only able to watch the trilogy on DVD which only contains the special edition changes just to modernize it all and you can only watch the theatrical cuts on VHS which no one watches anymore. If we can snatch that bootleg theatrical copy on Blue Ray, it'll be a perfect experience for everyone."

"And you want me to look for it?"

"It'd be the gold-dusted cherry on your sundae. In the meantime, Rachel will get things set. We're more than ready for a night in."

* * *

May 30th, 2014

7:02 PM

10 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Kettle Lake Lodge

Tonight was the night. The graduation ceremony had been yesterday and now everyone can celebrate their time out of high school with some RR. In that case, Rachel's movie night. Everything had been set up in Rachel's living room at the lodge. The television set, the Blue Ray player, the bootleg 4k set of the Star Wars trilogy, the snacks and beverages including the popcorn, and the couch with some extra chairs for everyone to sit on. Also ordered some pizza for us to eat as well.

I sit on the couch between Frank and Victoria. Warren sat on the thumb of Rachel's sofa where Justin and Trevor stood standing next to him. Chloe, Rachel, Brooke, Alyssa, Taylor, and Courtney sat on the floor. Kate sat on a chair next to the sofa where Stella stood standing next to her. Dana, Hayden, Juliet, and Evan stood behind the couch to watch the movie. Frank held the popcorn around his arm and a drink in his hand. Chloe, Kate, and I held drinks in our hands while Kate was eating her own bag of puppy chow she made for herself. We also all had a slice of pizza too.

We all sat down peacefully in the dark living room watching a big flat screen with four thousand pixels in quality. Watching the original cut of the original Star Wars trilogy in super ultra violet high definition. Chloe and I had seen Star Wars a couple times as kids. The originals and the prequel. Like everyone else, we preferred the originals with the exception of Revenge of the Sith. So far, since the movie night started with A New Hope, the experience watching the theatrical cut was pleasing.

 _"Oota goota, Solo? (Going somewhere, Solo?),"_ said Greedo on screen.

 _"Yes, Greedo,"_ said Han on screen. _"I was just about to see your boss. Tell Jabba I've got the money."_

"Alright, folks," said Warren. "We can sit down and watch the whole conversion between Han and Greedo until what many critics and George Lucas claim that 'Han always shot first and always will shoot first.'..."

"No such saying," said Dana.

"There really is," said Brooke.

"...or we can fast-forward to determine who really shot first through our eyes," continued Warren.

"Fast forward to who shot first," said Justin.

"Nah, conversation," said Frank. "Don't cut bits out."

"I go for who shot first," said Rachel.

"Forwarding to who shot first," said Warren. "Going once, going twice..."

"Skip to the good stuff, Warren," I said.

"Boo!" whined Dana.

Warren picked up the remote to fast forward to who shot first. Once he skip a few frames forward, the movie resumes to where Greedo says his last words in his alien language and Han speaks his final one-liner: "I bet you have." Then bang! And this time, there was no digital edit of Han shifting his head to dodge a laser. Only Greedo get his head dominated by Han's single laser. Then Greedo's head dropping dead on the table fried like seafood. A dish best served cold for a cold blooded killer like Solo.

"So he really is canonically a cold blooded killer," said Brooke. "Just as George Lucas said."

"I hope that's not the voice of a fandom talking," said Hayden.

"George used to say that he never wanted to make Han feel like a cold blooded killer for younger audiences when making the special edition changes," said Warren. "I say Greedo had it coming. You don't kill Han."

"Too bad the original script wasn't written for the special edition changes," said Victoria.

Within an hour into the movie, we got to the part where Obi-Wan and Darth Vader duel on the Death Star. Starting with Vader's red lightsaber lit and Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber igniting afterwards. We see Vader tell his old master he was once the learner and now is the master. A master of evil as Obi-Wan had spoken. We see the Jedi master and Sith lord duel with their lightsabers one on one. I remember the lightsaber fights in the prequels being better choreographed while the one in the original trilogy felt more subdued. We see the two characters continue to slash their lightsabers at one another until a memorable line is heard on screen.

 _"Your powers are weak old man,"_ said Vader.

 _"You can't win Darth,"_ said Obi-Wan. _"If you strike me down, I should become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."_

"Now I know why Obi-Wan had the high ground against Anakin in Revenge of the Sith," said Rachel. "I still think he underestimates his apprentice's power."

"That's overkill," said Hayden. "Get one Jedi master to have the upper hand, and the Jedi learner only makes it a fair fight for his master."

"And then leave him on a lava planet to burn on molten ground? Suffering is the final stage of the dark side as Yoda mentions."

"I think a light side offensive might be more...rewarding," I said.

"Mmm, yeah," said Justin.

"Classic irresistible hero," said Warren. "Pretend to be weak."

"Beat up armor," said Justin. "Enticing scars, soulful eyes."

Daniel knuckled Warren by the arm and pointed.

"Yeah, yeah," said Warren. "The old 'dinner and drinks to show off my villainy', they get cozy."

"And then strike!" expressed Justin. "Or not. Why spoil the evening?"

Chloe got up on her feet and stood up in front of the screen with her drink in her hand.

"Speaking of," she said. "Time for another round. Anyone for a Miller Lite or a Bud Light?"

"Wait, listen!" said Kate.

Chloe kindly got out the view and sat back down. Then we reach to the part where Luke witnesses Obi-Wan and Vader duel from one another as a squad of stormtroopers overlook the fight. Then we see Vader swing his lightsaber to strike Obi-Wan down with it. Sending his body oblivious into thin air and his robe and lightsaber fallen to ground. Vader had killed his former master as Luke watched in horror.

 _"Obi-Wan!"_ screamed Luke. _"Nooooooooo!"_

Warren scoffed and sighed.

"He was an old man," he said. "They die like goldfish."

"No acting like overacting," said Rachel. "Even Max can do better."

"If I wanted to," I said.

The big mouth I have, everyone turns their heads towards me. Curious enough if I could precisely do better acting than Mark Hamill as Luke. My face turns red for how much everyone wants to see me do better.

"Oh really," said Dana.

Brooke got off the floor to help me with my acting.

"Come on," she said. "Show us. I'll be dead for you. Mmm?"

"Okay," I said.

Warren paused the movie as Brooke and I walk up to the television screen and in front of the audience. Brooke lied down on the floor for me so she could play dead and I crouched down so I could hold her in my arms. There was only one way I could impress the audience and that was by doing some serious acting. Or maybe a different style of acting.

 **X/SQUARE/LM - BAD ACTING**

 **B/CIRCLE/RM - GOOD ACTING**

"It-it isn't fair!" I begin acting. "She was so young and n-n-nerdy! She had so much to give!"

"Max..." said Brooke with her fake dying breath. "I can't feel my...I can't feel my gall bladder."

"Do-do you even have a gall bladder?"

"Oh no. It's worse than I thought!"

Brooke let out her pretentious ass dying gasp and pretended to drop dead. Then it was my turn to say my line.

"No!" I growl, waving my fist. "You maniacs! You killed her! Damn you! Damn you all to hell!"

I look at the crowd and everyone's faces are pale with their jaws dropped. Then everyone applauded very awkwardly as they were only moderately impressed with my acting. Was my acting really all that bad? Was quoting Planet of the Apes not so original to them?

"I prefer Darth Vader overacting in Revenge of the Sith," said Victoria.

If that was the sound of Max Selfie being told off again by Victoria Selfie, I raised my hand to rewind from the beginning to do better acting. Since my rewind didn't work on Rachel she noticed what I was doing. Rewinding to do better acting. I rewind long far enough to the point where Brooke and I begin our acting skill and let time maintain reality again. This time, I decided to take my acting a bit more seriously.

"Brooke...Brooke please," I begin acting again. "Not now. Not when we're so close."

"Max...," whispered Brooke acting out her dying again. "...you must go on..."

Then Brooke acted out her dying again. Better than before I rewound. She fell limp on the floor to pretend she had died. Then I cover my hand over her eyes to close them. I show off a more seriously emotional face and attitude better than before I rewound.

"It won't end this way," I said. "There's no justice in this world...but there will be."

Then the crowd applauded with more energy this time. Them actually having enjoyed my acting and exceeding their expectations. Chloe was charmed by my charisma. Rachel however not only envied my acting skills to hers, but frowned at me for rewinding just to do better acting. I should've been smart enough to know there was on person in this room immune to my rewind since me and her both have similar abilities. Nevertheless, perhaps acting the way Sean Bean as Boromir died in the Lord of the Rings was better Hollywood acting than Charlton Heston as Taylor in Planet of the Apes.

"Ooh, do me next!" chirped Dana.

* * *

It was getting late and now we were all watching the Empire Strikes Back. Chloe was now sitting down next to me and romantically leaning her head on my shoulder like when we were little children. Half the crowd fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Frank was passed out on the couch drooling next to Rachel who she leaned on her boyfriend's should romantically. Dana and Juliet were passed out next to one another behind the couch. Evan was passed out next to Hayden who was still awake. Daniel, Alyssa, Victoria, and Stella were all passed out on the floor. Kate, Warren, and Brooke were still awake. Chloe and I were still up and watching the screen late at night.

I hold hands with my hella precious punk cuddling one another. We watch the part in Empire where Han and Leia flirt with one another on the Millennium Falcon. Made us want to flirt with one another on the couch. I ogle at my partner's pretty face and gorgeous blue hair with her beanie on top. Then she ogles back at my nerdy face and dark brown hair. A scene in Empire that made a sy-fy soap opera look like a romantic drama made us want to have a romantic moment between us. The love scene with Han and Leia synced with our love scene and we were flattered to oblique our gayness in this moment together.

 _"Stop that,"_ said Leia on screen. _"My hands are dirty."_

 _"My hands are dirty too,"_ said Han on screen. _"What are you afraid of?"_

 _"Afraid?"_

 _"You're trembling."_

 _"I'm not trembling."_

 _"Well maybe because I'm a scoundrel. There are no scoundrels in your life."_

 _"I haven't like nice men."_

 _"I'm a nice man."_

The second Han and Leia kissed on screen as the second Chloe and I did in reality. We compress our lips against one another just like the space couple on the 4k screen. Our best night together we've had since prom earlier this month. The best movie night turned romantic for the two of us. If only we could have it alone to ourselves. Maybe we could.


	7. One Last Loose End

**Note: Set six weeks after the battle of Portland in episode six of my S2 story. Deleted scene from the chapter "The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives". May contain spoilers. You've been warned.**

One Last Loose End

Rachel

June 4th, 2014

6:59 PM

5 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Prescott Barn/Dark Room

Jefferson may be gone, Crosby may have been defeated in the realm of Elysium, but there was one last loose end for me to tie to erase all traces of the past to save to future of my friends and I. Max is red, Chloe is blue, I was about to turn the tide and break the chain from the abomination and oppression known as the dark room. Once and for all and justice for all.

I drove my bike to the Prescott barn where I remember the dark room was hidden beneath. I get my Uzi pistol and gallon of gasoline to bring justice to the injustice of the dark of the dark room. I enter through the barn doors, walk through the dirty hay on the ground, and find the vault door that would access me inside. I enter the pass code on the panel next to the door and I'm granted entry. It was time to start what I came to finish.

I turn on the lights and walk through some 'Do Not Cross' signs which must've been set by the police some months ago when they busted Jefferson. Some of Jefferson's equipment and portraits were still in display. The walls were vandalized with graffiti and the floors were marked with evidence signs. The police were definitely here to make this dark room a crime scene. I could see they had also taken Jefferson's library of binders with pictures of all his victims and subjects including mine. I wish I could've disposed of them myself. I also wish I could ice the pedophilic mother fucker myself. That's where Super Max, Hella Punk, and even her Step-Hero came in.

I remember lying down on that white screen with my eyed closed. Drugged and unconscious for Jefferson to take disgusting pictures of me just to enthrall the innocence and insomnia of mine. I could no longer spare one poignant memory of those haunting moments being my ex-mentor's subject or victim the longer I was here. I open my fuel canister and start dumping the flammable liquid on the floor. From the white screen, to the couch and coffee table, to Jefferson's desktop and computer, to the hay in the barn from above. I needed to be sure every last trace of this dark room ceased to exist. Which meant no Prescott bunker underground and no Prescott barn to hide it with.

I go back inside the dark room, load up my machine pistol, and start firing bullets at the walls. I shoot down Jefferson's portraits off the wall that collapse and shatter to the ground when the bullets flicker against them. Then I shoot some of Jefferson drugs on the cart that was still standing around. The drugs flicked into glass and spilt liquid. And then I shoot the desktop computer off the desk just to take care of business. Then finally, I unload my empty gun clip that was now dry of bullets and then tossed it aside. Last but not least, I get out my cigar of weed and lighter to take a smoke from it. When my cigar was lit, I puff out the smoke on the water so I could light the fire in the sky and put Jefferson's flames out with gasoline. I tossed the cigar to the ground and the dark room was now lit on fire.

I walk out of the room as quick as possible before getting caught in my own arson. As I step out of the barn when the fire spreads out of the dark room and into the barn itself, I walk over to my bike casually as the barn explodes into a blazing hellfire. Like the Joker in the Dark Knight.

I hop back onto my bike, put on my shades, and smile in satisfaction. I drive my motorbike into the night just as the barn is ignited into a wildfire that I caused. The dark room was no more. And with it, the barn that was now nothing more but burning timbers. The best revenge a dark room victim could ask for in so long. The joy vengeance was successfully testified by it's victim.

With all the closure I needed from that nightmare tied together, I could now live happily ever after with the love of my life named Frank and his puppy named Pompidou in Los Angeles. For tomorrow we set road for our new beginning and new life there. A new era has now dawned.


	8. The Time of Our Lives

**Note: Takes place weeks after the battle of Portland from my story and a day before movie night from my previous one shot. *May contain spoilers from my S2 story* Enjoy!**

The Time of Our Lives

Max

May 29th, 2014

4:50 PM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Blackwell Academy

 **Castle On the Hill - Ed Sheeran**

Today's the day. It was graduation day. The time had come for me to put my graduation robe and cap on to dress as white as the pope, even though our robes were blue, and pay my dues. Everyone one of us seniors had dressed inside the locker rooms in the Blackwell pool building. I got my robe on with the rest of the girls in the girls locker room while boys got their robes on in the boys locker room.

I stood there in front of a mirror. Staring at my cute face and blue robe. The other girls such as Kate, Victoria, Brooke, Dana, and many others were all dressed in their robes as well. Some of them staring in front of the mirrors also. I was still standing in front of my bathroom mirror putting on a big smile for the big Blackwell graduation show. I do some poses with my hands on my hip and grit my teeth with a big smirk on my face. Chloe, my parents, Joyce, David, and even Rachel and Frank were coming to this graduation and they were expecting a beautiful precious hippy with brunette hair and a nerdy face to put on a big smile for them while dressed in blue when I got out there.

There was no more time to stand in front of the mirror to do fancy poses and look pretty. All the girls were lining up single file to the exit where I needed to be as well. I hurried quickly and lined up behind Kate and in front of Brooke. This was it. This was the end of days for me at Blackwell. This is where I saw goodbye to high school drama and say hello to the time of our lives. The graduation ceremony was taking place in the front courtyard on campus where all the seniors would be gathering behind the podium set on a stage that was set in the courtyard for graduation and where everyone's families would be there to see their child graduate. When the exit doors opened, it was time.

And then we were out. Every senior, boys and girls marched out of the Phy Ed building like a heard of elephants. Every one of us marched to the front courtyard up to the stage. Everyone turned on their smiles to one another. Remembering the good times with each other from all their great memories they had throughout their years until this year at Blackwell. I remember the time back in Seattle when my parents had enrolled me into Blackwell and I was immediately accepted. I also remember making my first few friends when I returned to Arcadia Bay and first arrived at Blackwell such as Kate and Warren. Little did I know that it would turn out to be the craziest school year of my life. From Nathan's assault on Chloe in the bathroom, to Kate on top of the Prescott Dorms, to Jefferson as a photographic pedophile, to the Chrysalis shooting, to everything else.

When the dozens of us got on stage, we all had to walk around the crowd of families and up to the stage just like we rehearsed. Once we all arrived on the field, the crowd stood up off their seats applauding for their child dressed in blue. Graduation music playing in the background. The parade of students all smiled and waved at their parents and other family members cheering and consoling for them. Everyone sat on the rows of chairs set for everyone to sit.

Eventually, I caught a glimpse of my parents sitting in their. As well as Chloe, Joyce, and David up there to be my cheerleaders also. Chloe's parents and my parents called for my name and waved for my attention. Chloe waved a sign up in the air that read: **Go Super Max!** I waved, smiled, and giggled back at them. Especially with Chloe being cute with the sign in the air. Then Rachel and Frank caught my eye on the stands waving and smiling. I return the smile and wave to them like I do to everyone else I know and love. I must really know how to make an entrance to them in the middle of this crowd.

All the students including me are gathered behind the podium on stage. Every senior including myself sat on chairs rowed up on the stage. There was also every staff, representative, and administration member of Blackwell sitting on stage too. Staff that included Ms. Grant and other teachers. Representatives and administrators that included two of the remaining Prescotts in town Kristine and Adrian. Once we all stayed seated and the applauding crowd calmed, Principle Wells walked up to the podium and on the microphone to converse.

"Good evening," began Mr. Wells on the mic. "Today we are gathered here to honor the Blackwell Academy senior class of 2014. I understand you all must be putting your smiles on for what your child as achieve throughout their Blackwell education until now. I would also like to say that this school year has been quite the notorious year in all of my years running the system. The incident of a teen suicide that was heroically prevented by another student, the shooting of a student committed by one of our former staff, and the shooting committed by the Chrysalis enforcement that nearly killed yet another student of ours, has brought the faculty under precarious circumstances. With the diplomatic resolve of these incidents, however, we stand together as strong, united, and in good faith as a proud community and service in the history of Blackwell Academy. Before our faculty announces their student awards and pass on our diplomas, I would like to welcome our most dedicated and highest ranking honor student in the Blackwell student base for a special speech to honor this journey to it's closure. Please welcome, Victoria Chase."

The audience applauded and Victoria stepped off of her seat with a smile on to walk up to the podium in her robe and cap. I could hear voices in the crowd call her name and rooting for her. Must be her parents and other family members. She stood behind the podium beautiful and proud. Just being herselfie typically. When the crowd's applaud rested, Victoria started speaking on the microphone with her happy grin.

"Thank you," she said to the crowd. "It's been an honor for me to serve in the Blackwell base and for me to stand here as an honor student that has done so much for the community up until now. There was a time when I first attended this school where I wasn't sure what to do with myself or what I would do after my life in high school. When I was a freshman, it all began with just a simple dream of becoming something bigger as long as I looked towards it and held onto it. From that time forward, I never stopped holding onto my dream and always kept moving forward that made me the person I am now. Until the year came when dark times had fallen at this school. When a girl had almost taken life before it was prevented and when another girl was fallaciously proclaimed a war criminal that started a shooting. In that darkest hour, I showed the good people what I was made of. Fought the good fight until victory was won. Took every proper step to shine light on Blackwell once more and become the respectable honor student I am today. I now like to introduce to everyone the one other girl that made Blackwell proud. A girl I had always once turned down and played her, but now I show good faith in herself. Please welcome, Max Caulfield."

My heart and face blushes when I hear my name. The crowd of people in the field and grand stand applaud again. The students who surround me, including the closest ones, congratulate me too. Warren shakes my hair, Kate gives me a pat on the back, Brooke smacks my hand and gives me a fist bump, Alyssa hugs me real tight, etc. It was my turn to walk up to the podium for my grand speech. I was never, but excited mostly. All I needed to do was turn on my smile and give the audience the show they'll never forget.

I clear my throat approaching the podium as Victoria returns to her seat for me to take my turn. The whole town of Arcadia Bay and every Blackwell family was watching. So were my parents. So were Joyce and David. So were Rachel and Frank. So was Chloe. I knew I couldn't let them down and choke on this definitive moment of a lifetime. I wait for the crowd to hit the breaks on their applaud so I would be ready to speak. I clear my throat out one more time before opening my mouth into the speakers. I felt a cringe in my stomach, but I went up to say what needed saying anyway. All that needed doing was smiling for the audience and give the people the words need hearing. And then my voice was heard on the microphone.

"Thank you," I begin as the applaud calms. "Well...I - I don't know what to say. Other than to say that it's an honor to be up here speaking with you all. Some of you might know me as the girl with a special gift and a special power that people once thought had reeked the havoc and chaos that shaped the Arcadia Bay storm killing hundreds. Until the day came when I was declared innocent from all that bad juju. I'm not just a girl with a gift to forge time. I'm a young woman with a gift to bring hope to people at the cost of a struggle. A gift to change with a sacrifice. The one person who meant everything in my life once offered her life for everyone else's - and I refused it. And what did I do instead? I gave her the one thing that was stolen from her. A chance to learn, to find love, and to live. And what was my reward? The answer is family. Every one of us needs family. But of course, there's always a cost. Without it, you would have no family. Every cost I had to make, I couldn't have done it alone. Without the revenant of the once deceased Rachel Amber, I couldn't have made it this far. When I first met her, Rachel said my world was about to get a whole lot bigger - and we found that world. We found each other. That bigger world is ours by right. In that bigger world, the closest companions I've ever known were there to help. Companions of mine such as Chloe, Rachel, David, Frank and everyone else that without them, I couldn't have made the world as green as grass. Together we conquered those who terrorized, mutinied, and oppressed this world into a salvation for destruction by maintaining our courage to avert all of that from ever occurring. We ended them. From everything we've beaten, everything we've endured, everything we've risen above, everything we've become, no matter comes next, we've won! We've already won!"

With all that said, the crowd applauded with glee. Whistles and cheers were echoed across the applause. A speech that started off nervous to prevailing as sin. By now, Chloe and everyone else close to me must be intrigued with the aroma I've sent to the dozens of people in the surrounding audience. Somehow I had more to say everyone. More words had filled my brain to the point where I wanted to say them out loud on the microphone before I left. The merriment crowd perhaps boosted my enthusiasm. And so I made up for that enthusiasm.

"This special message I give to you all," I continue as the crowd is silenced to let me speak. "Goes to - the loving memory of Nathan Prescott. He will be remembered as our everyday hero at Blackwell Academy and martyr of dignity. His family's bloodline, lineage, and legacy is what kept this community intact for each other in the history of Blackwell. From this day onward, we will keep our faith in each other. If we can hold on to that with everything we have, the future is ours. The world is ours. On this day until our last day, we will continue to reshape this world the way it must. We will let go of the horrors of the past to hold onto the present that will save our future. I ask each and every one of you, mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters to the good people of Blackwell, to go forth and bring on the hope of Arcadia Bay!"

I take a bow to my last round of applause from the stadium before returning to my seat. All the teachers hand out awards to their best students, we take our diplomas and shake hands with the principle as we're called over, toss our caps in the air, and then the ceremony ends.

* * *

All the seniors gathered in the courtyard outside the field with their parents and siblings. Which was where I went to find Chloe and everyone else. Eventually, I caught the eyes of Chloe and her parents calling my name and waving.

"Yo, Super Max!" shouted Chloe. "Over here!"

I don't hesitate but to rush to my girlfriend and hug her like a care bear and squeezing her like a gummy bear. She was never the one for tight hugs, but she endured it anyways.

"Chloe!" I glee.

"That's my graduate girl!" she said.

"Max, look at you!" said Joyce. "All grown up and graduated! You look wonderful in that gown!"

"Thanks, Joyce," I said. "I really need it."

"Fine young soldier fully graduated from the academy," said David. "You make me proud, Max. You really do."

"At ease, David," I said. "I solute you for that."

"Max, my baby girl!" my mom shouted, joining in with my dad. "You make me so proud in that gown!"

My mother gives her graduated daughter a big hug and smile to congratulate me of my succession.

"Thanks, Mom," I said warmly. "That means a lot coming from you."

Then my dad touched me on the shoulder and gave me a hug too.

"We're proud of you Max," said Dad. "Hell of a speech back there coming from the mouth of the daughter of mine. I'm even more proud of you then when you won your case a mouth. You bet I am."

"Thank you, Dad," I said. "I'm really glad I ended this year strong. I mean that."

"Heya, Max," said Rachel, joining in with her junkie boyfriend. "Way to bring me up and compliment me on that speech of yours, graduate girl. Could've done so better myself."

"Your welcome, Rachel," I said.

I realize that my parents haven't met Rachel or Frank yet. Time to show my manners and introduce the two.

"Mom, Dad, this Rachel Amber and Frank Bowers," I introduce the themselves to my parents. "Rachel is known to be a former Blackwell legend and honor student. Her and I go back before the shooting. Her and Chloe go back before the storm and used to be besties together after we left Arcadia for Seattle."

"Mr. and Mrs. Caulfield," said Rachel. "You embrace me with your presence."

"Likewise," said Dad. "So you're that Rachel girl, huh? Max had told me you went missing and then died or something. How is it that your still living?"

"I've been getting that question a lot since I returned to town," she answered. " It's a complicated story. People have been saying I'm looking nice for a corpse since then. Let's just say Chrysalis was kind enough to resurge my life and fake my death. Although my false death was fraud above the law, it was never my choice to do so. That's short version of my story."

"Any friend of my daughter's is a friend mine then," said Dad. "All that simple."

"I'm not often flattered by the presence of parents," said Frank. "But I can say the same."

"With respect, Mr. Caulfield," said Rachel. "Don't ask how we met. My boyfriend may look guilty as sin, but he doesn't get treated as such as he used to nowadays."

"With respect, Miss," said Dad. "Call me Ryan. You call my wife Vanessa or V for short. Doesn't matter to us what your boyfriend looks."

"Yo, Max! Chloe! Rachel!" shouted Warren from a distance. "Come here! We want you on camera!"

Both my parents and Chloe's parents as well as Frank excuses us to go see our friends to find out what Warren wanted from us. Warren was gathered with Brooke, Kate, and Alyssa. Warren had a phone held in front of his head with a red light blinking. He must've been recording something. Probably something for his school year vlog perhaps. The three of us wouldn't mind if we were part of it.

"Okay, Max," said Warren, as we approached. "Chloe, Rachel, I'd like the three of you to say something in front of the camera. Kate, Brooke, Alyssa, and I already said what needed saying and now it's your turn."

"And what do you want us to say in front of the camera?" asked Chloe.

"Just say hi, it's been a wonderful school year. It's been an honor to be on the vlog. See you next time."

"Hiya vlog," said Chloe. "This is Chloe 'Hella Punk' Price speaking."

"And this is Max 'Wowser Hippy' Caulfield speaking," I said.

"And this is Rachel huh...Amber speaking," she said.

"And three ladies have something to say before I shut her down," said Warren. "Take it away."

"Well, all I have to say is that I gave quite the engaging speech up there on the podium," I say on camera. "And that it's been a hella long road for me at Blackwell. Warren has been a dorky but kindly friend of mine for months now and I'm officially the new face of Blackwell as Rachel once was."

"All I have to say is that Super Max and I have had a hella long ride together and we'll never let each other go," said Chloe on camera. "We are going to hold on to each other like glue for hella eternity."

"No words," said Rachel on camera. "But for a Blackwell legend, legends never die. That's all."

Warren shut off his camera on his phone and stopped recording.

"Alright ladies," said Warren. "I'll be recording the final piece for the vlog later on. Until then, I will see you all...later."

Then Warren walks off in his cap and robe without looking back. Typical Warren.

"He always like this to everyone?" asked Rachel, acknowledging Warren's cockiness.

"You don't want to know," said Brooke. "We still doing this movie night thing tomorrow night?"

"We sure are," said Rachel. "I found those despecialized editions of Star Wars on Blue Ray like Warren requested. It's sitting down in my lodge ready for us to watch tomorrow night."

"Sounds exciting," said Kate. "I'll be sure to bring my own puppy chow I made for myself."

"You eat puppy chow?" asked Chloe. "No offense, Kate, but I'm the worst fan of puppy chow. I'd rather something basic like popcorn."

"None taken, Chloe," replied Kate. "I like popcorn, too. I'll be there at the lodge regardless. It'll be fun."

"Well girls," said Rachel. "I must return to my Prince now if you know what I mean. He's still helping me out with movie night and that's what we're gonna do. Take care you two and good day."

"As you were, Rachel," said Chloe.

Rachel left us. I and Chloe decided to roam around the park a bit to talk to everyone else we haven't yet.

"I think Chloe and I have some other place to be," said Max. "Nice talking to all on such an imperative occasion. Take care."

"Hey Max," said Kate.

"What?"

"I may have thank you before, but I'll thank you again. Thanks for talking me down on that roof. I wouldn't be in these robes otherwise."

I give her warm smile as my your welcome. Then Alyssa had something to say also.

"Max, wait," she said. "I have something to say also. Just don't know how to put it."

"I'm listening," I insist.

"Well, um - I guess I you my life as well from back at the expo. When that crazy man had the gun on me. You almost took the bullet for me. Of all the things you've for me this year, I know I'll never forget."

"The things I do for heroics," I told her. "We'll see you all tomorrow at movie night."

The two of us go and talk to Victoria out in the courtyard. She had been talking with her usual mean girls all dressed in their robes and caps like everyone else. Victoria and I really earned our leadership this year. Two high school rivals who always fucked their selfies make the greatest citizenship together. Victoria being the girl who rallied the whole school and the whole town to rise up against Chrysalis and I the girl who conquered the Portland crisis from Neo-Chrysalis, Derrick Crosby in his demonic form, and a celestial time god with a hand grenade seriously deserve each other.

"Hey, Victoria," I say approaching her. "We kicked ass with those serious speeches up there, didn't we?"

"Sure did, Max," replied Victoria. "You won't have to tell me twice."

"What? No go fuck yourselfie? Or how bout go forth yourselfie? Is that better?"

"I'm a little over the selfie puns at the moment, Max. After everything that's happened this year, you and I of all people deserve better than that."

"Right we do. Anyway, you still down for movie night? It'll be at Rachel's lodge if that won't be a problem."

"Oh no, Max. Movie night with a walking corpse is certainly not a crisis. No offense. I'm not one hundred percent in denial of Rachel living in more."

"No offense to you Victoria," said Chloe. "But you just behave yourselves at movie night. We're watching the Star Wars trilogy despecialized in 4k ultra. It'll be amazeballs."

"Take care, Victoria," I said. "And Happy Graduation."

"You too, Max," said Victoria.

Chloe and I separated ourselves in the courtyard for a moment to talk with other people. I saw David standing in a corner out in the open smoking a cigar. I approached the man with the stash himself. Figured I owed him a friendly chat after a heroic graduation ceremony. I stood next to him to start talking.

"Salutations, David," I begin. "What cha doing over here?"

"Enjoying the fresh air," he said. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I might owe you a chat after a hella epic speech I pulled up there on the podium."

"From the voice of a girl with a gift, it was a hell of a speech you had us hear. What did you want to chat about?"

"Remember back when we were at the Chrysalis expo? Then when we were kidnapped by those terrorist after that? Then that argument with you and Joyce after that? You should know that I never meant for it to happen on purpose. The real reason I kept my powers a secret is so that I wouldn't have to drag you and everyone into that fantasy land of time travel nonsense that led us into those incidents. But after what we went through back in Portland, I'm glad you were brought into because without a man like you, none of us could've survived. We actually make a good team together as fine soldiers in the battleground."

"Max, here's the catch. I've had sort of the same thoughts you have about those incidents. You however know more about this supernatural nonsense than I do. Truth is, I never really saw people like yourself or Chloe taking on a dangerous world Crosby brought to us all. You said it yourself up on that podium. You found that world and you found each other. Everything you've beaten, endured, risen, and become, you've fought the good fight and won. That's the only thing that matters."

"And now I'm a college girl ready to be my own woman and take on the world. Hopefully it doesn't involve quantum terrorism. Hopefully it rather involves my dream world in the art of photography. That's how it must go on. That's how it should go on. That's how it will go on. You should be proud. Joyce should be proud. My parents should be proud. Chloe should be proud. I should be proud. That's the only thing that matters."

David give me a warm smile of dignity. A real Afghan warmonger of a step-father should.

* * *

When it was time to leave, I said my last goodbyes to my parents before they left back to Seattle again. Chloe and I hoped inside the truck she parked in the lot on campus when she dropped me off. Before we Chloe started her engine and we took off, Chloe had something saying.

"I suppose Super Max is now a college girl," said Chloe.

"At least we threw one hell of a graduation," I said. "And I threw a hella good speech to good people."

"You may be right. Whatever happens now, I know you'll see this through. And I'll be right there with you. We've been through a lot haven't we? But it's been a good ride."

I chuckle.

"The best," I say.

And so Chloe activates her engine, pull out of her parking space, and we depart from campus. In less that a week from now, after tomorrow night's movie night at Rachel's, we would be off to a land of opportunity in Portland as it rebuilds from the ashes of the end of time itself. There we would bestow a new beginning and a new life together till the end of time itself. That we would do.


	9. Remembrance

**Note:** **A one shot of a commemoration ceremony of the attack of Portland from After the Storm. *mild spoilers from ATS*** **There is also a minor reference to my prequel story in this one shot that may be a mild spoiler that I still must write for my prequel. But for reassurance, it's very mild not to give away too much of anything. Thank you.**

Remembrance

Max

May 1st, 2014

9:05 AM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Arcadia Bay Town Hall

 **Arcadia News Network**

 **ANN - Secretary Brown Commemorates Victory**

 **Brock Kent**

 _"Good morning, I'm Brock Kent. And we're back finally today in Arcadia Bay. Secretary Kate Brown has commemorated the one week anniversary of the Neo-Chrysalis attack on Portland. Who know gives her speech on the remembrance at the Arcadia Bay Town Hall. Honoring the heroes and saviors of the battle of Portland."_

* * *

It had been over a week since the Neo-Chrysalis attack on Portland and today was the time for remembrance of our victory from stopping the attack. To honor the heroes and saviors of Portland and the world from the end of time itself. Those were pronounced to be me, Chloe Price, and Rachel Amber. This remembrance ceremony was being televised and there would be cameras recording this commemoration for different news networks. From our local news network, CNN, Fox News, NBC News, CBS News, etc.

The three of us sit in a row of chairs dressed formally for our special day on a stage with other Chrysalis heroes and Arcadian/Oregon diplomats attending our remembrance event. I wore the same jacket and gown I wore on the stand in court, Chloe dressed in her vest and slacks she wore to court, and Rachel wore her suit jacket and slacks for this event at the Arcadia Bay Town Hall. David and Captain Cage sat in our row wearing their veteran coats. Senator O'Donohue, Mayor Hales of Portland, and the two Prescotts Kristine and Adrian sat on the row with other bureaucrats and politicians.

Secretary Brown stood behind the podium with the mics on for her to speak to the crowd in front of her attending this event. Director Admiral Penkse stood next to the secretary in the middle of her speech. Then the Secretary's speech began.

"Today we are humbled by the presence of three brave heroes who risked their lives for the many," the Secretary began on the mic. "Three brave young women who fought in the battle of Portland to stop the quantum terror of Neo-Chrysalis. Who won the fight against terror so that we may see the sun rise above us again. Max Caulfield, a young woman who began her life in Arcadia Bay as a Blackwell student with a dream for photography and a gift to control time around her. A girl who had once been wronged for manifesting the storm that killed hundreds, but was later reprieved from that indictment when her innocence was proven. Chloe Price, a troubled young girl who lost her father to a tragic accident at the age of fourteen and who's life was saved by the power of her childhood friend, Max Caulfield herself. Rachel Amber, a glamorous young woman who began her life in Arcadia Bay as a quintessential being at Blackwell. Who then was pronounced dead and murdered sometime later, but returned from the dead to liberate the country of Bolivia during the civil war between South American loyalist and the El Eterno insurgents. And then of course, returned to Arcadia Bay as the hero of exonerating Max Caulfield from her falsely proclaimed charges involving the storm. Without the courage and boldness of these three teenage Arcadians, our survival in the worst conflict our great state of Oregon has known would not be ensured. In accordance to everything they've fought for, everything they've endured, everything they've become to be known for the horror, stop and think about the other men and women who's sacrifices guaranteed our survival. Thanks to them, we fought through this unexpected struggle. We now rebuild ourselves a new prosperity. We now rebuild ourselves a civilization that knows no war. No suffering. We rebuild ourselves a world of safety. Of family. A world finally at peace. Admiral Gavin Penske if you will."

Secretary Brown stepped aside for Admiral Penske to come up to the podium and talk his speech on the mic. Chloe, Rachel, and I stepped forward next to the podium to be given medals for our heroic victory. But first, the Admiral said what needed saying to the audience surrounding us who all applauded for their coming speaking.

"Thank you, thank you," said Penske, calming the crowd. "Thank you. For us, the storm has passed. The battle is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. Their decision required courage beyond measure. Sacrifice and unshakable conviction that their fight - our fight - was healthier. As we start to rebuild, the Arcadian heroes of Portland will remain barren. They enabled all of us and they shall not be forgotten. Chrysalis owes the saviors of Portland a great debt in their courage to configuring the hindrance of the end of time and thwart Neo-Chrysalis. No matter who they are, no matter how young they are, their capability in this victory is what matters to me. Know this as they live on to be heroes on my behalf. No sacrifice is too great for a change. No struggle is too easy for hope. Max Caulfield, Chloe Price, and Rachel Amber will continue their lives remembering their bravery they've bestowed for every man, woman, and child living in this peaceful universe. Stand strong, stand together, and stand alone in this great victory that has prompted us to rise again. Thank you...and that will be all."

And finally, Admiral Penske was ready to hand down our medals of honor. Like Princess Leia at the end of A New Hope. Rachel knelt her head down for Penske to put her medal on around her neck. Chloe did the same when it was her turn. When I got my medal mounted around my neck, Penske had something special to say for me. He laid his hand over my should for words of solace.

"I remember how this conflict started," he said to me. "With that storm - and that Blackwell shooting. I can't forgive your actions from that incident, but none of that was your fault. So you have my thanks. For standing by with us to help reshape our destiny. We couldn't have done this without you."

"Were it so easy," I said.

The Admiral stepped aside and the three of us bowed down for the audience as they gave us a grand round of applause. I smile next to my two Arcadian comrades who smile back. Then we all turn back to the crowd to give them a nice big warm smile as they continued their round of applause for the Amberpricefield team. Our trio name we shall remember till the end of time. That we had.


	10. Photo Booth

**Note: A deleted scene from episode two of After the Storm during the flashbacks between Chloe and Rachel. Taken straight from The Last of Us Left Behind DLC like the rest of the flashbacks. Enjoy!**

Photo Booth

Chloe

April 19th, 2013

6:15 AM

5 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Old Carnival

"The photo booth's on," said Rachel. "Chloe, we're so doing this."

After just breaking glass out of abandoned cars from a car show, now Rachel wanted to take photos in a booth. Why the hella not? Funny thing is, it appeared to be working. It appeared to activated with the power on. That's not too surprising I guess. Whether we'd get in trouble for breaking into this carnival or not, we needed a little photo finish before our exodus.

"Look at this thing," said Rachel.

"How does this work?" I ask.

"You just follow the instructions I think."

We stepped inside the both through the curtains where we were hidden and sat in the photo chamber. The was a blue screen lit inside that read: **start!** with an arrow pointing down to a pink button to start snapping pictures.

"Should I do it?" Rachel asked. "No. You know what? You do it."

"And off we go," I say pushing the start button.

Then the screen gave us 'Choose a theme!' options. Three options to choose from. Pressing the button on the left give us a Love theme. Pressing the button in the middle gives us a Friends theme. Pressing the button on the right gives us a Cool theme.

"Let's try Friends," I suggest pressing the button in the middle. Then the screen wanted us to either confirm the theme or change it if we didn't want it. I clearly confirmed our selected theme. There was also a cute cartoon frog and bunny on the screen for our theme I picked.

"Wow that's I adorable," I said.

"I'm the frog," said Rachel.

"You can't choose a character."

"Your the rabbit."

I scoff.

I press the button under where the screen read: **OK!** and the screen told us to get ready. And we were. The camera was now projected on screen for us to start snapping photos.

"Okay, smile," I say.

The camera was on a timer and I decide to pose as an angel.

"As an angel," I say.

We pose like angels and our first photo is taken.

"Okay, something creepy," I say.

We both make growling and snarling faces for scary looks and our second photo is taken. We move in a little closer to make the photo scarier before its taken.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's make an ugly face," said Rachel. "Okay."

We make awkward stares at the camera for the next shot. I decide to do squishy faces.

"Squishy face! Squishy face!" I shout.

We put our hands on our cheeks and make blowfish faces at the camera. The our ugly face photo is shot.

"Okay, let's make a silly face," said Rachel.

"Okay," I said.

We lean our heads against one another, open our jaws, and twist our pupils making silly voices. After that take, it was time to take a sexy photo shoot.

"Alright, be all sexy," I say. "Ooh, so sexy!"

We lean our back against one another and make sexy faces for our pose. That was our last photo we took as soon as the booth was done taken pictures.

"Oh, it's all done," I said.

"Ah," said Rachel.

"Oh," I said. "Totally worth it."

I press the button to confirm our photo and the screen asks us if we want our photos to be shared on Facebook.

"Care if our photo finish is on social media?" I ask.

"I have a ton of shit on social media better than a couple of silly photos from a booth, but go for it," replied Rachel.

Then asks for a username and password for either on of our Facebook accounts.

"Want this on your account or mine?" I ask.

"You decide," said Rachel.

 **X/SQUARE/LM - CHLOE'S ACCOUNT**

 **B/CIRCLE/RM - RACHEL'S ACCOUNT**

"I'll put this on my account," I decide. "Maybe I'll share it to you later."

"Go for it," she says.

I type in my username and password to my account on the keyboard in the booth and press share. Then the screen loads and starts sharing our photos to my account.

"Okay...and there," I say.

"Ooh, it's sharing," said Rach.

The screen loads and reads: **Sharing...** Then it reads: **No Internet Connection**.

"No internet connection," says Rachel.

"Darn," I say.

Then the screen tells us to print our pictures.

"Well, we could just print out pictures," said Rachel.

"Oh, give us some pictures," I said.

I press the button to print out pictures.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is actually gonna to work," I say.

"I know," says Rachel.

Our pictures print out of the printer and we take them with us to observe ourselves. This will definitely be my souvenir for this moment together.

"So...", I say.

"So...", says Rachel. " You wanna keep exploring?"

"Hella yeah," I answer.


	11. The Morning After

**Note: Another unused chapter from After the Storm. A chapter after 'Us' from Episode 5: Project Elysium that's set the morning after Max's victory from her tribunal. One I considered using if there was no three day time skip. *some mild spoilers from ATS* Enjoy.**

The Morning After

Max

April 20th, 2014

7:00 AM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Price/Madsen Residence

The buzzing of an alarm clock went off. Then it snoozed. And then I wake up in the brightest day in the brightest morning in my girlfriend's bedroom. And finally, I yawn and stretch my arms up. I turn my head left to see her awoken next to me. Feels like centuries since I woke up next to her. Even if it's only been a week for me detained under Chrysalis custody and finally waking up to a girl I call my love.

"Morning, my love," said Chloe.

"Morning, babe," I said. "How was your night?"

"Best night of my life in forever since you've been gone. You?"

"Touché."

 _"Chloe, Max, wakey wakey!"_ Joyce called us from downstairs. _"Eggs and bakey! Breakfast is ready!"_

"This doesn't get old," I said. "I like it. Ready to eat some eggs and bakies?"

"Who doesn't love some eggs and bakies?" Chloe asked. "Let's go eat."

Ever since I started living in Chloe's home from the week we got back together up until now, it has always felt like my true home to me than my home from Seattle. Joyce would treat me like her secondary daughter, open the door for me to make myself at home, and feed me. Even David would treat me like his daughter too. With or without showing his typical patriotic theatrics he had always done to Chloe. Other than that, there was no place like home. Arcadia Bay is my home, has always been my home, and always will be my home. The one I'll always know.

Chloe and I marched downstairs with some regular clothes on to eat some breakfast Joyce made for us. We slept with our clothes off all night after our late night make-out session on my girlfriends. We took off our clothes when making out and humping over each other last night and weren't just going to walk down stairs half nude. We were downstairs properly clothed. At least Chloe's parents and even my parents are well aware enough of our thing. We just don't make out on the bed in front of them. It's something we'd do in private. And have just done in private over night.

I can smell the breakfast coming down the steps with Chloe. I see Joyce in the kitchen frying the eggs and bacon with her frying pan over the stove. We walk up to her with a smile as she returns it to us.

"Nice to see you waking up with Chloe again, Max," said Joyce. "I have eggs and bacon ready for you two to chow down on."

"Thanks, Joyce," I say. "I haven't had any real breakfast in a week since my jail time. I'm all ready to chow down on your deliciousness."

"And I'm ready to have my lover back with me eating on the table again," said Chloe.

Joyce smirked.

"Go sit down you two," she said. "I'll have plate for you ready momentarily."

The two of us sit down by the dining room table waiting for Joyce to make us a plate. Before she could, the doorbell rings. Joyce spares herself a moment to get it for whoever was visiting. It just so happens that our visitor is Chloe's ex-GF Rachel Amber. She puts on a light smile for Joyce who opens the door for her.

"Rachel Amber," says Joyce. "You grace me with your presence as both a girl back from the dead and the hero who helped my daughter win Max's trial. What brings you here this morning?"

"It feels like centuries since I've here, Joyce," replied Rachel. "I deserve a little revisiting of this place. May I come in?"

"Sure. I just made breakfast for Chloe and Max and I was just about to make them a plate. Would you like one?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Joyce lets Rachel inside and Rachel walks to the dining room to see us sitting down in front of the table. I never imagined I'd be eating breakfast with the prodigal Blackwell mistress herself. That fact that only six months in the past did Chloe and I witness her body, or rather her forgery, buried six feet below an Arcadian landfill transformed into a dilapidated corpse, it was impossible to imagine this kind of reunion in Chloe's own home. At least all the matters now is that she's still anonymously breathing oxygen around her. No matter how she did or what she did to fraud her death.

The young woman herself takes a seat across from us to wait for her plate patiently as we do. Chloe's the one to start a conversation with Rachel at the table.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes showing up on my doorstep centuries in the making," said Chloe. "We're now having breakfast with a zombie."

"Even after a week of what we've been through," said Rachel. "You're still trying to accept the fact that I'm alive."

"To be fair, I'm still trying to accept that too," I said. "I've only got to know you for only a couple day now. Minus my jail time and all the stories Chloe had told me and the stories some of your Blackwell comrades tell me too."

"At least we all had a sick time yesterday at the diner and lodge," said Rachel. "I kinda want to go to that expo Chrysalis is having. That sounds exciting."

Joyce walked to the table to set down our plates for us. Then the eggs and bacon are ready for us to eat.

"I must say," said Joyce. "I thought I found it admirable to see Max and Chloe together again for the first time, I'm even more delighted to see the three of you grow old together."

"Charming," said Rachel. "When I first got back here, Chloe bitch slapped me to death. Don't blame her. She forgives me now. Ever since I first came back, I might've noticed something a little different about Chloe. I assume Max has been a good influence on her all these months when I was away?"

"Oh, Max always been the best influence on her," said Joyce. "Even when they were just children. Because of her, Chloe has made a few changes her life. Her attitude towards David, her drug use, you name it."

"No offense, Mom," said Chloe. "But maybe we don't need to start another conversation about this since I've changed just a little. Believe me, all that time with family counseling really paid off."

Once we started eating our breakfast, someone had walked through the front door. It was David in his police uniform. He walked into the dining room with his outfit on seeing us sitting at the table and his wife serving us.

"David, what brings you here so early off duty?" Joyce asked.

"Oh, its nothing really," replied David. "The Sheriff at the precinct gave me the day off just to let everyone else reinstate themselves being the prime law enforcers in town instead of Chrysalis. Besides, Sunday is relaxation day."

David locks his eyes on us at the table. Switching his conversation from Joyce to our trio.

"Well, well," he says. "Fitting you three would be here. Never imagined Rachel Amber reappearing in my home after months of faking her death just to go to her dream land of LA."

"Your home, David?" Rachel asked.

"Or my wife's home. Either way, as much as I despise the fact that Chloe had been sticking around with a person she wasn't supposed to be all week, it's a pleasure seeing you again, Rachel. I've always had mixed feeling about your influence on Chloe. Max however, is someone I find to be a better influence. No offense."

"None taken," said Rachel. "It's fitting how your a cop now and have been relieved from your duty as a Blackwell kindergarten cop. Ever been arresting your own step-daughter lately? Next thing I know you'll arrest me for all the shenanigans we used to have. That was a joke."

David scoffed and chuckled a little.

"Don't get me started," he said.

"Oh no, David," said Chloe. "The three of us have all acted like a bunch of dirty delinquents in front of you before. We deserve each other. She deserves that joke remotely."

"Just so I'm clear," said David. "I understand what happened last week and I understand what you all had to do and what you all had to go through to get out of it. But I still expect better from the three of you. You all took a big risk putting yourselves on the line for such a dangerous crusade that by some miracle paid off. As I admire the victory of Max's court martial for the three of you, I still would like you three to behave yourselves nevertheless. No harsh feelings. I'm still watching you. That is my only warning."

No telling if David was still uptight about Chloe going rogue again with Rachel or even being be the slightest optimistic or sympathetic about it, we knew for sure David still wasn't the person to let trouble slide. At least we've had six months to spare ourselves from that for the most part. I don't know about him, but I suddenly shot David a question before he left. One that involved that time between Chloe and I on that cliff.

"Would you have done it?" I ask.

David pauses on his feet. Hearing my words. Hearing question. But wasn't precisely clear on it. He turns is head to me gradually. Then speaks to me to make my question more clear.

"Done what?" He asked.

I don't believe I've actually brought this up. And here I thought I'd have all the closure I needed back in that courtroom. I take a deep breath. I can see everyone in the dining room invested in my regretful question.

"Done what I could've done to your only step-daughter," I say. "Sigh. Give her up to save everyone. Sacrifice her to save a town in peril of a storm."

Now I've got David worked up on the matter between Chloe and the good citizens of Arcadia Bay who passed on when the storm did. Why did I even bother asking him?

"Max, if it were all up to me," he begins. "What I would've done was make the same choice you made. Even if it gets me court martialed for mass manslaughter of those poor civilians lost to that storm in town. That's what I would've done."

"And would you have shot up a school too? If people were coming to falsely attack you for such self-centeredness?"

"Max, please," said Joyce. "Listen to me, don't even think for one moment that giving away my only daughter would make you the hero who saved the day from an infernal twister disaster. You weren't prepared to face the consequences of your power then, you are now. I could see it in Chloe's eyes and your eyes up on that stand in that courtroom. Sometimes, it's better to follow your heart than fight the storm. All that matters now is that we stick together. As a family. Leaving all our comeuppance behind us. I'm leaving to work at the diner now. Like David said, you three behave yourselves. The world ain't out to get you."

Not to mention Joyce must be aware about what Rachel and Chloe had to do for me as well. Couldn't blame her and David. Couldn't blame Chloe and Rachel either. They couldn't be sorry that had to break into the Prescott Estate and the Deep Six bunker just to save my name from an unfairly alibi. Nevertheless, we would respect Joyce's wishes as well in the same way for her husband's. As the discussion ended, Joyce left the house and David went to the garage.

"Tell that to the world," said Chloe.

"So what now?" Rachel asked. "What does everyone want to do today? We can hang out at the lodge again if want. We sure did have fun yesterday there blowing off steam."

"I should get back to Blackwell," I said. "I've probably got a lot of homework I've missed over the week and maybe I should ask my teachers if I missed any. Maybe later we'll blow off more steam."

"I have nothing else on my to do list for today," said Chloe. "Maybe I'll drop by later to blow off more steam too."

"If you're willing to drop by," said Rachel. "My door is wide open."

"Hey Rachel," I say.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again for getting me out of this. I owe you."

"Don't mention it."


	12. The Reclamation Has Already Begun

**Chronos the god of time gives speech to his domain after the battle of Portland from After the Storm. Preparing for the events of Eternity War. And the reclamation with it.**

The Reclamation Has Already Begun

April 24, 2014

Unknown

Unknown

Elysium Domain

Chronos:

In this hour of victory, we taste only defeat. I ask why? We are Fallen. Guardians of all that exists. The roots of the universe have grown deep under our careful tending. Where there is life, the wisdom of our countless generations has saturated the soil. Our strength is a luminous sun towards which all intelligence blossoms. And the impervious shelter, beneath which has prospered.

I stand before you...accused of a sin...of ensuring Fallen ascendancy. Of attempting to save us from this fate as we are forced to...recede. Humanity stands as the greatest threat in the universe. Refusing to eradicate them is a fool's gambit. We squander eons in the darkness while they seize our triumphs for their own. The Mantle of Possibility for all things belongs to Fallen alone.

Think of my acts as you will. But do not doubt the reality. The reclamation has already begun. And we are hopeless to stop it.


	13. The First Night

**Note: Set after the ending to Frozen Forest/Episode 6 of After the Storm. May contain spoilers. You've been warned!**

The First Night

Chloe \- Age 20 (POV)

Max \- Age 18

June 5th, 2014

7:03 PM

Beaverton, Oregon

Sygnii Apartments

We at last make it to our new home in Beaverton. The twin town next to Portland where we rented our new apartment in. After three long hours of towing a long haul of our belongings from my mom's house with my truck, I park the truck in the parking lot and keep it there until we unloaded everything. It had taken us another hour or two to drive to our new home due to traffic that had been caused from the construction rebuilding the freeway that had been totaled from the Neo-Chrysalis attack. A lot of construction had to be dealt with throughout the whole city. Portland alone had seen better days.

It was hard enough to hump everything out of the house into the trailer back in Arcadia and now we got to hump everything out of the trailer into our new apartment. Where's David when you need him? At least we won't be hulling any heavy ass beds and couches on the way up to our penthouse. Only a few essentials such as clothes and hygiene materials. With the exception of a mattress from my bed set to sleep on for the night as well as a blanket and two pillows.

I make sure the truck is parked somewhere I don't obstruct the road and get myself another parking ticket as I've always have. Then we hop out of truck to start unloading the trailer. We open the trailer and the unpacking begins.

"It begins," I say.

Max and I talk for a little bit collecting our things packed in boxes out of the trailer so they could unpacked into the apartment. Time to say goodbye to the home I once knew since I was a new born and say hello to my home away from home.

"Did I ever tell you how much Crosby got his idea from Marvel villains when he went hellbent on destroying the world?" Max asked. "Jefferson got all his villainous ideas from Alfred Hitchcock films and even his idea were more distinct."

"Are you saying you prefer Jeffershit over Crosbitch?" I ask. "They were both colossal imbeciles and foolish egomaniacs. One of them who thought photographing sedated women would make him a career defining entrepreneur and the other who thought committing genocide to prevent another genocide would be make the world live happily ever after."

"I'm not saying I prefer one over the other. I'm saying that I'm glad their both gone out of sight, out of mind, and out of our lives. But I am impressed. Never did I believe someone in my life would make themselves a super villain wannabe like Loki. That right, Loki."

"Loki? Thor's little brother? What make you say Crosby was like Loki?"

"Well, you've got to admit, Chloe. Crosby unleashed a portal to a domain of terror. The Elysium domain that released a rift for alien zombies and monsters to come destroying the city. Just like Loki did in the Avengers movie."

"Right, I remember how the Avengers film goes. Back before Rachel disappeared, I recall the two of us going to see that movie at the drive-in with Steph and Mikey."

"Steph and who?"

"Steph and Mikey. They were old friends of Rachel and I before you came back to town. They both graduated from Blackwell about two years ago. We never got in touch with them that much since. I even dated a boy in Blackwell named Eliot."

"You dated a boy in Blackwell? I thought you never liked boys."

"I don't. But we didn't actually date, date. He just used to ask me out a couple times without ever making out. We went on and off. Until eventually we went permanently off when he graduated before I was expelled. At least he was no flirty creep like Warren was."

"Warren wasn't always like that. He always had his likeable moments. Ones that didn't involve flirtation. What was his name now? Eliot?"

"Eliot Hampden was his name. He was a good kid in Ms. Grant's chemistry. He's probably out in Seattle right now getting his college education."

We're almost through unloading boxes from the trailer. We continue talking some more as walk up and down the stairs to our apartment door and back to the trailer to take the boxes inside.

"You know, let's just say we were in an action movie," said Max. "Think of that entire time we were in Portland fighting from on that freeway to all the way towards that Chrysalis tower we crashed a helicopter through as an action film. Which movie could we be in?"

"Well we could be in the Avengers like you just said," I said. "Or maybe one of the Die Hard movies. Or maybe one of the Michael Bay Transformers movies. That's a good rendition too."

"Oh, Michael Bay. What would the world be like without him?"

"You hate Michael Bay, don't you?"

"I don't hate him. It's just that half the time when we were getting ourselves killed going to war with Neo-Chrys, I imagined Iron, Captain America, or the Hulk to come to the rescue. I can imagine Thor the god of thunder fighting Chronos the god of time right now. Maybe even Autobots from Transformers could've been rolling out to save the as well. Like Optimus Prime or Bumblebee in all those crazy Bayformers films."

"What about Black Widow and Hawkeye?"

"Who?"

"Black Widow and Hawkeye. Black window's the chick with the red hair and rubber suit played by Scarlett Johansson and Hawkeye's the guy with the bow and arrows. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember now. Want someone who's a comic book nerd, talk to Warren. He just might know all things Marvel."

"Sure he does."

Max

June 5th, 2014

9:34 PM

Beaverton, Oregon

Sygnii Apartments

After a couple of hours of unpacking, Chloe and I decide to hit the hay on her mattress we sleep on in our new bedroom and do the rest of the unpacking for the morning. I look at my phone to read all the text my friends and family had sent me on the way here.

 **Mom: Max, we want you to know we're so proud you've grown up to be the college girl we've always wanted be! We'd like to wish you good luck with your dreams! Be a good girl now and keep making us proud!**

 **Max: Thx mom! Chloe and are gonna kick ass in Portland and I'm gonna kick ass the PSU! Thx for the luck! Luv u!**

 **Mom: Language Max. Ur welcome. Luv u2!**

* * *

 **Dad: Ur mom and I r wishing u happy trails on your journey at the PSU. You've made us proud before, you'll do it again. Best of good luck to my only daughter. Luv u.**

 **Max: Thx dad. Luv u2.**

* * *

 **Joyce: I've endured having you here with Chloe again, Max. You've always been like another daughter of mine since the two of you were kids. You do good in college now, Max. You be good for Chloe and take care of her too. I know how much she loves you and how much you love her back. Good luck!**

 **Max: Thank u Joyce! Tell William up in heaven I said ur welcome! I'm gonna need it!**

 **Joyce: :)**

* * *

 **David: U were a fighter in Blackwell. U were a trooper in Portland. And u are forever a warrior in my life. You're the best Blackwell veteran, the best person I've ever known to be Chloe's life, and the best influence you've had on me and her to lay down our differences. I can't thank u enough. U have my thanks. And u've earned the medal of honor. I now solute u n wish u good luck on the battleground in college. Your gonna need it. And take care of Chloe for me. Joyce and I are gonna need it.**

 **Max: Thx David. WILCO. I solute before you to follow ur orders n my dreams.**

 **David: ;]**

* * *

 **Warren: It's been an awesome experience being best buds at Blackwell. Good luck in Portland! Wish me luck in Denver!**

 **Max: Thx Warren! Go break some eggs!**

* * *

 **Kate: Jeremiah 29:11 - For I know the plans I have for you, plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future.**

 **Max: Matthew 11:28 - Come to me, all who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest.**

 **Kate: Glad u still remember my favorite verse. Let us remember the other for best good luck. God bless me on my pilgrimage. God bless you in Portland.**

 **Max: God bless us all. Thx for the luck!**

 **Kate: Ur welcome! Thx for mine!**

 **Max: :)**

* * *

 **Victoria: Yo Max. We may have never been the best people to each other, but I do have a heart for you now. I still like how strong you spoke up there on that stage during the grad ceremony. Good luck in Portland!**

 **Max: Thx Vic! Au revoir!**

* * *

 **Frank: Hey Max. Just wishing you farewell and thanking you for keeping my girl alive in Portland. Happy trails girly.**

 **Max: Thx Frank. But don't call me girly.**

 **Frank: :/**

* * *

 **Rachel: Though u denied me a favorable death in Portland, u accepted me my dreams I never thought would come true after that moment up on that tower. I'm officially living the dream in LA because of u! THANK U SO MUCH!**

 **Max: Ur welcome Rachel! And thx for resurrecting my ass up on that tower! The 3 of us are now even for cheating death. U of all people don't deserve to die twice. Chloe and I are eternally grateful! Thank u very much!**

 **Rachel: Ur welcome very much! Good luck in Portland! Wish me luck in LA!**

 **Max: THX! Luck!**

* * *

I turn off my phone and lye down on the bed waiting for Chloe. Then she enters the bedroom to lay down with me. She shuts off the lights and slips under the blanket on her side of the bed. I roll my head to stare at her beautiful blue eyes and her gorgeous blue hair. When she stare back, I just want to get in there and touch her lips with mine. But instead, we just talk.

"You do realize we're now even for everything that's ever happened to us," I tell her.

"Like what?" She asks.

"Us dying and never staying dead. That goes for Rachel too."

"Right, that goes from me dying four times in one week and then being saved to Rachel dying and being resurrected by Chrysalis to you dying and being resurrected by Rachel. We must really be that invincible."

"No one's invincible, Chloe. Even when we make ourselves to be. I know Rachel of all people didn't deserve to die twice and she didn't. But let's say if we let her. Would you have accepted it? Would her death be more honorable than the last?"

"I really don't think that matters too much anymore, Max. Dad didn't deserve to die twice and yet you let him. Just so I wouldn't be stuck in a reality where I'm a paralyzed cripple. When I first saw Rachel again that day in the yard, I thought I was dreaming. Then when she sold us to Crosby, I figured she would've been better off dead the first time. Until she proved me wrong despite her deceptions. Ironically, without her, I would not have you. Unless Chrysalis has a Lazarus program for my dad, which I'm sure they don't, you and Rachel are the only two people in my life to have been resurrected in this world. You really are."

The two of us stare at the ceiling lying down on the mattress with our hands folded on the blanket. We continue to talk some more before we get some shut eye.

"Well, I guess this is it then," I say. "We finally did it. We finally ran away from the one place where promising people like ourselves go to die. The place you wanted to drop a bomb and turn into fucking glass."

"No more Blackhell," began Chloe. "No more Jeffershit, no more tornados, no more Prickscotts who choose mutiny over diplomacy, no more step-fuhrers as how I used to call them, no more Crosbitches, no more everything. Just you and me now living happily together as whole. It's over at least."

"I don't think so. I think we're just getting started."

The two of us hold hands over the blanket and turn our heads to one another smiling. It was going to be a long morning for us tomorrow finishing the unpacking. And so I kiss the one person who makes my world whole to end the night before resting. Then me and my precious punk would live happily ever after in our beautiful new home. And so we did.

 **Note: So I originally wrote this one shot set hours after the ending to After the Storm for Friday the 13th, but I couldn't take the time to finish and post it then. For those following my final season to the LIS-verse, I will resume my work on that pronto. Stay golden everybody!**

 **P.S. I also wrote this for the release of Before the Storm episode 2 coming out on the 19th of this month. Saw the trailer for it and I can't believe the third episode is going to be the last! I'm loving this prequel better than the original thus far! Speaking of trailer, I've also seen the trailer to Star Wars The Last Jedi and it - is - HELLA AMAZEBALLS! Can't wait for December 15th! Thank you!**


	14. Life is Scary: A LIS Hella-ween Special!

Life is Scary: A Life is Strange Hella-ween Special!

Max

October 31st, 2013

7:07 PM

5 Miles From Arcadia Bay

Woodbury Cornfield

 **Note: So in canon between events of LIS1 and my fiction, Chloe and Max do indeed attend a Halloween shindig that is the exact one in this one shot, but Rachel and Nathan are not involved because Rachel had just woken from coma in 'The Lost Daughter' (for those who have followed) within this point in the timeline and Nathan had been shot and killed by Mark Jefferson. So even though the events of this Halloween special is canon, the Rachel and Nathan involvement is AU. In other words, my soul couldn't resist Amberpricefield! Just doing what satisfies me.**

 **In the meantime, enjoy this Halloween special for 'Arcadian One Shots' I've written that I was gonna try and finish in time for the 31st, but been busy for the holiday itself as well as college and have to post this a day late. I'll also be resuming my work on my 'Eternity War' series after this. Happy Hella-ween to you all! And to all LIS fans of all ages! Thank you! ;]**

Cold was the night. A Thursday night that has at last arrived. The day I've been waiting for all month long. My favorite time of year. Halloween night was the night I anticipate every year the only comes around once a year. I may be too old to be trick-or-treating, but I'm not too old to be attending the Halloween shindig run by Vortex. It wasn't that I was too old go trick-or-treating, it was that I was too scared to be attending shindigs like this more than I was of Halloween pranks. Even though I turned down Dana when she suggested I should go, it Chloe who bribed me into going anyways.

The two of us decided to go as DC superheroes. I dressed as Supergirl. Chloe went as Batgirl. Rachel decided to do a couple cosplay with Frank who were both going to this shindig as well. Not sure why Frank would be attending parties made for high school kids anyways. Maybe he's passing out marijuana instead of candy this year. Not that he's ever passed out candy himself before. Frank and Rachel were going as Han and Leia from Star Wars this year. I believe they were also dressing Pompidou as Chewie as well.

Before we went anywhere, Joyce had taken pictures of us in costume the way she had when we dressed up as kids. We take the truck as usual to drive down to the shindig that was taking place as the Woodbury Cornfield a few miles from Arcadia. Chloe parks the truck in the gravel where a lot of cars are parked as well. I can even see Frank's caravan, Rachel's bike, and Warren's car in the lot when parking. I sat inside the truck in my cheesy Supergirl outfit and turn to my girlfriend in her corny Batgirl suit and mask. Preparing myself for fright night.

"Here we are, Super Max," said Chloe. "Woodbury Cornfield. Ready to burn this place to the ground?"

"You know what, I'll be," I respond. "Maybe that's what we should call ourselves."

"What?"

"I'll be Super Max. You be Bat Punk."

"Bat Punk?"

"Or maybe Hella Bat. Whichever you prefer."

"I prefer both. But you didn't answer my question. Ready to burn this place to the ground?"

"Chop, chop, timber. Let's break some eggs."

We step out of the truck and take a walk to the front gate. Overhearing loud music, flashing lights, and teenagers chanting the night away. We spot some people in costumes out in the gravel where every parked their cars socializing and some walking to the gate to the center of the cornfield where everyone had been partying. Rachel must already be inside with her skeevy boyfriend and his puppy.

As we walk up to the gate, there were two familiar faces walking towards us who seem happy to see us. They were both in Star Wars cosplay as well. One of them dressed as Princess Leia too with the white robe and side buns on her hair and the other wearing a space helmet and orange jumpsuit with a gismo on his chest. It was Brooke and Warren.

"Yo, Mad Max!" Warren shouts. "Chloe P! Good to see you all! What's hella shakin'?"

"Hey, Warren," I say with a smirk. "You're looking fabulous tonight in that getup."

"Not to shabby yourselves," he says. "I see that the two of you decided to dress as DC tonight. If I had anything to do with it, I would've picked Marvel instead maybe."

"And I can see the two of you decided to dress as Star Wars tonight," said Chloe. "You're supposed to be Luke Skywalker in his x-wing pilot suit and Brooke is supposed to be his worship Princess Leia. Am I right?"

"No, Chloe," said Brooke. "I am part of the rebel alliance and a traitor. Take me away."

"If you'll excuse us ladies," said Warren. "We're on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan. In other words, I think I left my lightsaber prop in the car. Have a nice night."

When we get through the gate, we stand in the back of a line with other teenagers dressed in crazy get-ups. The music blasting across the cornfield is loud as loud can be as we're closer and closer in line to the party. In line, the list of cosplayers is endless. People were wearing costumes from Pennywise the Clown from IT, to mummies and Frankensteins and vampires werewolves and every other Universal monster creature out there, to Freddy Kruger and Jason Vorhees, etc. Some of the girls in costume went as vampires too. Others went as pinup dolls, witches in black dresses and gloves with makeup, fairies with wands and wings, etc. It was going to be a hella crazy night surrounded by Arcadian teens in bizarre cosplay. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Since this was Vortex Club Halloween party being run by Vortex themselves, there was a desk with someone passing out tickets for free meals and drinks. Of course, we had to pay to get in. But if we wanted free candy and beverages, we would need little red Admit One tickets for that. As long as I don't get a rock like Charlie Brown covered in a ghost sheet.

When we got to the front of the line, there was Sarah wearing a cat mask and whiskers at the register taking everyone's cash to get in and Stella wearing a sunflower around her head passing out tickets. There were also some bouncers wearing Halloween masks up front too.

I remembered Sarah from that Thursday night at the End of the World. I feel bad for her just sitting here grabbing cash for every. She looked bored out of her ass as usual slouched on the table. Didn't even compliment us about our costumes. We just pay for our entry and leave. Then take the admission tickets from Stella as she compliments our costumes on the way in. Once we walked through the curtains past the bouncers, this is when the shit hits the fan.

 **What Went Down - Foals**

The moment we enter the party circled inside the cornfield is the moment we enter a rhapsody of bizarro. Loud music blasting from the DJ front and center playing 'What Went Down' by Foals, crazy teens in cosplay laughing and dancing the night as well as drinking out of plastic cups, bonfire as a centerpiece, and flashing vortex-shaped strobe lights colored in orange and purple for Halloween was the shindig at it's finest.

What to do on a crazy Halloween night like this? Perhaps it can start by saying hi to everyone we know and find Rachel and Frank who must be in here selling drugs to anyone with higher education. That's a start.

"Welcome to the night of the damned, Maxiroo," said Chloe. "It's time to get hella spooky!"

"By now, I'd rather be a twelve-year-old with you right now dressed as pirates in middle school," I said. "Than fuck myself up in this shit-dig of a party. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Don't go throwing up on me now, Max-Pad. We're not those kids this time. We're like you said. Super Max and Hella Bat Punk unite!"

"Wowsers."

Well, this is it. This was supposed to be our night together and one not to disappoint. Let's see who we can find and what we can do in this Hella-ween fiesta.

When walking through the crowd, there are some cosplay patrons already hung over on the ground with empty cups in their hands and some even throwing up on the ground. How long has this party been going around for people to be drinking too much? Well, this is what you get for coming to a shindig like this one. Hopefully, you don't end up like them, Caulfield. Frankly, I hope Price doesn't end up like this either.

I could see Kate sitting down on a haystack dressed in a Greek toga and a crown of flowers. Doing some drawings on her sketchpad. The last time a religious girl went to a shindig like this, wound up drugged by a rich boy and his goatee sugar daddy. It seems she's playing it safe this time so far. I walk up to her to say hi.

"Hi, Kate," I say.

"Oh hi, Max," says Kate. "I was expecting you here."

"Speak for yourself. What are you doing up here just drawing?"

"Just doing some sketches of everyone's costumes. It's just a way to work on my illustration skills for books I'd like to write. I really enjoyed the October Country by Ray Bradbury. I've got a copy of 1984 by George Orwell if you'd like to borrow it. It's a decent read too."

"I'd rather be reading some Game of Thrones by George R.R. Martin, but I'll see if I'd like to. Have nice night."

"You too, Max. I'll be sure not to get myself drugged like last time for lord's sake. I really won't."

Chloe and I keep walking through the crowd to find Rachel and her mate. In the middle of the crowd, I can see Alyssa dressed in a witch's outfit wearing a hat and dress holding a broom in her hand and a drink in the other. Standing by the food and beverage table where soda, bear, sweats, and pizza are arranged for people to eat. There's even a bowl candy for people to dig in.

Suddenly, a boy dressed like the Grim Reaper holding a scythe accidentally throws up all over Alyssa's costume from drinking. Well shit.

"Sorry!" The boy apologized.

"Asshole!" Alyssa yelled. "My mom just bought this!"

This is literally the sixth or fifth time Alyssa's made herself vulnerable. Do I really want to risk my rewind again for her sake? I know how I'd feel if some bombarded vomit all over my costume. Fuck it. I won't let throw-up be Super Max's kryptonite tonight.

I raise my hands in front of me and rewind back before the jackass Grim Reaper barfed all over Alyssa. When I rewind far enough, I race to Alyssa for Super Max to save the day vigilante style.

"Alyssa, step back!" I say moving her to the side.

"As you please," she says.

Once I move her over, the boy's vomit hits the floor this time instead of the witch and her broom. The dickhead in the robe still apologizes regardless saying he had to much to drink. I bet.

"I'm eternally grateful, Max," said Alyssa. "This outfit is brand new. My mom just got it for me today."

"You're me eyes and ears, Alyssa," I said. "Have nice a night."

Finally, Chloe and I find Rachel smoking a joint and sitting on an old couch next to her boyfriend with his dog. All dressed as expected in their Star Wars couple getups. Rachel with her hair braided as Leia's and wearing a white vest and jumpsuit like the one worn in Empire Strikes Back, Frank wearing a black cargo vest and white shirt just like Han's, and Pompidou wearing brown fur and a shoulder pelt to dress as Chewbacca.

There was also a jack-o-lantern bucket filled with grass cigs instead of candy corn for people to dig in and a jar with some drug money for people to pay. Surely Rachel doesn't like Frank just for drugs. I can understand that much. Maybe.

"Chloe, Max, you made it!" Rachel shouted. "You're just in time."

"Hiya Rachel," said Chloe. "Hiya Frank. Or should I call you Han and Leia?"

"Hey," said Frank.

Pompidou leaped on the table with his Chewie outfit on barking and his tongue sticking out. Frank's dog was starting to take a liking for the both of us now that we were friend's with Chloe's dealer.

"I think Pompi's starting to take a liking for you two," said Rachel. "Nice DC couple getups by the way."

"Not too bad yourselves as a couple in cosplay," I said. "What are you two doing just sitting down? Looks like your giving away pot instead of candy this year."

"It's better than selling rocks for Charlie Brown," said Rachel. "That's for sure."

"You're sure your not just hanging out and seeing this pig for drugs, Rach-", said Chloe before being interrupted.

"Drop it, Price," warned Frank. "What did we talk about before? Remember?"

"I'll rephrase," said Chloe. "You're sure your not hanging out with a stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy looking nerve hurter?"

"Who's scruffy looking?" Frank gloated.

Now I see where this went. Another Star Wars pun. Like the one Warren and Brooke made at the gate. We laughed. Distracting ourselves from obstructing Frank's relationship with Rachel. Dropping it completely.

"Oh Chloe," giggled Rachel. "Real comedian. Would you like a joint? It's a hundred bunks a person if you want one."

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Chloe. "Want to go out and party some with us? You said we could do this all together."

"Well, I'll be going now, Frank," said Rachel. "Take care of Pompidou for and watch the dough."

"Knock yourself out," said Frank.

And then it was three of us walking around the crowd together as soon as Rachel left her man and dog. I know it hurt Chloe having to see Rachel in the pictures with Frank that eventually lead to an argument between her, Rachel, and Frank alone that only ended sadistically, but eventually the disagreement turning into an agreement. Which was weeks ago before the tornado. I wondered what Frank would be doing here selling drugs for easy cash anyways?

"So what is Frank doing here selling drugs for a quick dollar anyway?" I ask. "It's not like he needs that money."

"Sure he does," said Rachel. "Since his RV insurance is six grand a month, he'll always need it. He's just lucky Chloe here was able to pay off her debt by the deadline for his RV to be repaired from the damage it took from that storm."

"What do we have here?" Chloe asked.

She had spotting someone in Ghostbusters cosplay sitting down on some hay. It was Justin and Trevor wearing jumpsuits with no-ghosts logos and proton packs made of cardboard and junk painted black strapped to their backs. Who ya gonna call? Dr. Williams and Dr. Yard.

"Yo, Justin!" Chloe shouted. "Who ya gonna call?!"

"We're gonna call Bat Punk, Super Max, and Princess Rachel to say hi!" Justin shouted back. "How's it going?"

"So what are you two supposed to be?" I asked. "Some kind of cosmonauts?"

"Na, we're exterminators," said Trevor. "Someone saw a cockroach up on twelfth."

"That's gotta be some cockroach," I said.

"He'll bite your head off, man," said Trevor.

"Let me guess," said Rachel. "Your Spengler, Justin. And your Venkman, Trev. Just by reading your name tags on your jumpsuits. Seen the movie more times than Back to the Future."

"Glad you noticed, Rachel," said Justin. "You get to buy me candy."

"We're you'd get all the stuff for your getups anyway?" Chloe asked.

"Got the jumpsuits from the surplus store," said Justin. "Got the patches online. Made the unlicensed nuclear accelerators out of cardboard boxes, spray paint, and junk. Pretty easy to make."

"Guess we'll see you next time, Justin," I said. "When we see any ghost around."

"Don't cross the streams, bra," said Chloe.

"We're ready to believe you," said Justin.

The next pair of cosplayers we see are Evan and Luke wearing Star Trek costumes. Evan is Spock wearing a blue federation shirt and plastic pointy ears as well as a Spock haircut. Luke is Captain Kirk in a yellow federation shirt. Loving all the sy-fy cosplayers so far.

"Hi Evan, hi Luke," I said.

"Max, Chloe, Rachel," said Evan. "Nice costumes! I love DC!"

"Yeah," said Luke. "And it looks like we got ourselves another Star Wars cosplayer too. Just like Warren and Brooke. Trying to compete with the voyagers of the USS Enterprise. And Star Wars always topples Star Trek. Why?"

"I did see Warren and Brooke in their costumes earlier," said Rachel. "My boyfriend's Han Solo too you know. If you don't mind me asking, where'd you get your cosplay? Target or Walmart?"

"For your information, Party City," said Evan. "You?"

"I wouldn't brag, Evan," said Chloe. "You too, Luke. The thing is, Star Wars can have a better pacing than Star Trek is all from my experience. We'll be just leaving now. Before you do the Vulcan death grip on us. Have a happy Hella-ween."

"Live long prosperous," said Evan holding his fingers out like a Vulcan.

We keep walking around some more to see Daniel in a Hawt Dog Man suit. Sitting down on some more hay sketching just like Kate was earlier. We go up and talk to him.

"Hi Daniel," I say. "Cute outfit."

"Salutations, Max," said Daniel. "I say, may I get a sketching you three in your costumes? You all make a fine trio for my muse."

"Is this what you're doing here?" I ask. "Making everyone in costume your muse?"

"It's what I do everyday," he said. "Not just today. May I?"

"What do you say, Chloe? What do you say, Rachel?"

"Sure, why not," said Chloe.

"All in," said Rachel.

The three of us group up close enough together in order to pose for Daniel. He uses his pencil to scale and frame us for his drawing. It takes about a minute or two for him to draw us all at once since he's drawing three people instead of one. When he's finished drawing, he turns his sketchpad around for us to see. The fine artist he is, drawing of the three of us in costume is striking.

"Damn, we look hella gorgeous in pencil for a muse," said Chloe. "Wish I could be that good."

"Me too," said Rachel.

"Glad I could do another drawing with you, Daniel," I said. "Catch you later."

"Au revoir," said Daniel.

The three of us enter the Vortex member area of the shindig as the bouncers let us through with Rachel's Jedi mind tricks. In the VIP area, there's a young gentleman shaking a champagne bottle at a bar table where another young gentleman wearing a boiler suit and white mask over his face. It was a Michael Myers mask to be exact. We already knew the man behind the mask. It was Nathan.

I pat Nathan on the shoulder as he lies his head down on the table hung over. Even after psychiatric treatment from the doctors he sees, even after the drugging of other students like Chloe, Kate, Rachel, even after the gun in the John; he still wastes himself down the bottom of a bottle. I then shake his shoulder to wake him up. I can hear the Halloween theme playing in my head right now. And then Chloe rudely smacks him across the head to wake him up as Nathan jerks himself awake.

"Hey dickwad!" Shouts Chloe. "Never thought I'd see Michael Myers wasting himself as he wasted others at wild shindigs like this. Including me."

"Well if isn't the three musketeers themselves in DC and Star Wars cosplay," said Nathan. "Don't think this mask is to hide my guilt for all the bullshit I've. It's just to have the time of my life for what it's worth. No thanks to you."

"No thanks to us?" I question. "No offense, but we all know you brought this on yourself. This here is one shit excuse of a good time. You want to have the time of your life, it can start by not feeling sorry for yourself. How bout that?"

"Bite me," said Nathan.

After saying hello to Nathan, we could see Dana and Juliet sitting down on some chairs in the Vortex members area. Dana was dressed in an orange scarlet dress and Juliet was dressed in a red and white dress with a tutu skirt and wore black and white make on herself as well as black and red hair dye tainted on her hair. I already knew who she was. Didn't recognize who Dana was supposed to be. We walk to them to say hi.

"Hi Juliet, hi Dana," I say.

"There is no Dana," said Dana. "There is only Zuul."

Rachel laughed out loud hard at Dana. Whom she got the joke.

"You're the third person to laugh at Dana's movie pun," said Juliet.

"What's so funny about Dana?" Chloe asked.

"When Trevor asked me to this shindig," said Dana. "He told me him and Justin were going as Ghostbusters. Trev suggested I be Zuul from the movie while he and Justin dress as the boys in gray. There's some chick played by Sigourney Weaver named Dana and she gets possessed by Zuul. My name is Dana too and that's the pun."

"Clever," I said remembering the movie.

"Nice to see more DC cosplayers in town," said Juliet. "As well as Star Wars like Warren and Brooke. When Zach asked me out, he suggested we do a couple cosplay going as Batman villains. I'm Harley Quinn and Zach's the Joker."

"Jack Nicholson or Heath Ledger?" Chloe asked.

"Neither," replied Juliet. "Zach wanted to be the Joker from the Batman Arkham video games, but ended being Heath Ledger."

"So he's Heath Ledger then," said Rachel. "Why so serious?"

"Why don't you ask him."

We say later to them and walk up to more Vortex elites. There was Hayden dressed in a black robe and skeletal face paint sitting on a rugged couch with Logan dressed as the Terminator and Zachary dressed as the joker. When we ask Hayden who he's supposed to be, he said he was Skeletor from He-Man. Zach made some joker puns including the "Why so serious" ones as well as a few reenactments from the Dark Knight film. All that Logan could say was: "I'll be back."

We finally see Victoria and her trio Taylor and Courtney. All dressed as vampiresses wearing devilish dresses and makeup. I tap on Victoria's shoulder to her and her friends attention. She seemed happy to see us. Not.

"Happy Halloween, Victoria," I say. "Or should I say trick or treat?"

"As much as I endure you and your friends' costumes, Max," said Victoria. "There's a 'Vortex Members Only' sign for a reason."

"Nice to see you around too, Victoria," said Chloe. "Tell Nathan I said boo. The three of you look like Pretty Little Liars meets Twilight."

"And the three of you look like DC meets Star Wars," said Taylor. "Touche."

"I bet you used Rachel to get a VIP pass inside," said Victoria. "Another lame gimmick."

"Relax, Victoria," said Courtney. "We welcomed Rachel and her friends to this joint, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember Nathan welcoming them to this joint," said Victoria. "Not me. If I had something to do with it, I'd say-"

"Don't tell me," I interrupt. "Go fuck your selfie."

"I wasn't going to say that," she corrected. "I was going to say fight me. Why does everyone think I'm gonna say go fuck your selfie?"

"Because you do, Victoria," said Rachel. "The more you say, more predictable it becomes. That simple."

"With all due respect, Victoria," I say. "We'll be leaving now and out of your way. See you later."

"Au revoir," said Victoria.


	15. Sins of the Father

**Note: A deleted scene of Max in a dream state during the After the Storm episode "Frozen Forest". After getting knocked out cold from an explosion between chapters 15 and 16. *spoilers ahead* Enjoy!**

Sins of the Father

Max

April 23, 2014

Unknown

Unknown

Unknown

"Max," said a grizzly but calm voice.

I peel my eyes open after having been knocked out from the explosion that forced Chloe and I away. But I don't find myself waking up to an outskirt in Portland dominated by Neo-Chrys. I instead wake up in some living room of some sort with rich furniture and luxury. As well as a middle aged man in a suit with gray hair and glasses. It was Sean Prescott.

"Max?" He says.

When my vision is clean, I jump for second seeing the politically fascist con man himself. He stands up before me to calm me and shush before I gasp in fear.

"Hey, I know," he said. "I know, I know. I ain't doing nothing to ya."

Then he sits down in his chair. Next to surprisingly appearing to be his late son Nathan. Sitting in his chair besides his own corrupt father. The boy in the orange jacket says nothing. Only stairs at me mournfully and lets his father do the talking.

"Hell, I never would have if I could have helped it," said Sean.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "Why am I here? Where is here? What is here?"

"Listen to me, Max," continued Sean. "I'm no monster, child. Neither is my wife Caroline, my girl Kristine, nor my boy Nathan here. That man, Crosby, he did this. He did this to our family."

"What the hell did he want from you? Now why your family of all families had to get their hands dirty with terrorist? Why would Crosby do that?"

Nathan walked out of his chair ignoring but overhearing my unnatural conversation with Sean. The man himself sighed and explained everything.

"He used us with those terrorist. Years ago, after I founded Chrysalis with Derrick, he somehow got it in himself to lead Neo-Chrys and bastardize our name to start holding hands with the devil. Everything changed after that."

"So he use you to get to your family and for what? Destroy Arcadia Bay? Lock girls in a dark under your family's barn? And now destroy the world?"

"That's not all of it, Max."

I turn my head to Nathan who stand in front of a window nonchalantly. I could assume he's feeling the guilt the same way his dad remorsefully is now.

"Not only did I have to spend years trafficking for those monsters," he continued. "But anyone who allocated themselves with us wound themselves up with them as well. For instance, what happened with Mark. Mark Jefferson. He was only a decent guy at first tempting to make a life of an art teacher, until he tethered himself up with Derrick and those commie vermin. That was when we offered him a fair profit for his art work and that bunker we built under the barn. That when him and my boy were forced to kidnap those poor innocent little Blackwell girls as their pedophile dolls."

For the first time since I first laid eyes on the poor man, he had been putting on a face of penitence for me. One that wasn't so pretentiously rehearsed as he always puts out his feelings for others. And for the first time since we first spoke in the Principal's office, I now realized this was the first time he had called me Max. As well as the first time he sounded like I mattered. For the sins of the father.

"We couldn't fight back," he continued. "If it were all up to me, I would surrender everything I had to help my town. Everything. Money, power, labor...oh, everything we've ever had to help the poor families with no jobs or homes because of me just to bear back the pride of Arcadia Bay my family once was."

"Mr. Prescott, listen-"

"Please, Max. Call me Sean."

"Sean, listen. I won't call you a monster for what you've done, though I have every right to. I know this wasn't you, or your son, or even Jefferson in some way. Your family deserves better than this. Better than to be spat on over terrorism and better than to lose you and Nathan. I can still make things right. I know can. Crosby will pay for what he's done. He'll get worse than your getting."

"Listen, I don't care what you do to that con man Crosby. Other than to bring justice to our torn legacy. He's the key, alright? You find him and you stop him. Max, free my family, please. Don't let my execution be vain. Don't let my son's murder be vain. In the name of my foundation. In the name of my lineage. In the name of my economy. In the name of my only wife and daughter. In the name of my honor."


	16. Have Yourself A Merry Hella Christmas

Have Yourselves A Merry Hella Christmas

Max \- Age 19 (POV)

Chloe \- Age 20

Rachel \- Age 20

December 25th, 2014

7:35 AM

Tillamook County

12 miles from Arcadia Bay

 **8 months after the Portland incident...**

The weather outside was frightful. And the whiteness was so delightful. I ride in Chloe's truck across the icy roads on Tillamook County 12 miles out from Arcadia Bay. Visiting Joyce and David at the Madsen/Price residence for Christmas Day. We had also invited my parents along with Rachel and Frank for Christmas as well.

Were we only twenty minutes away from our home town as we dashed through the snow on Chloe's one truck open sleigh. We listen to some Christmas tunes on the ride back to Arcadia for the holiday. One of them being "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. Neither of us ever liked the artist, but at least the title of the song lived up to what we'll always want for Christmas.

"Never thought you were into Mariah Carey," I said. "I though we'd be listening to some classics."

"Never thought you were into Mariah Carey either," said Chloe. "This station isn't just classics. It's everything Christmas from the ancient Andy Williams to the modern Mariah Carey. This music is your history, so live with it. God, I sound like Dad. Remember those times when he'd drive us around the Arcadia Winter Haven to see Christmas lights as kids?"

"That was so long, Chloe. We've never back to that Winter Haven since 2007 before he passed. I was twelve. You were thirteen."

"Wish we could've gone there this year. At least we did last year. Rachel and I used to drive around there too back before she was away. That at least makes up for the years missed. At least that Christmas tree in Pioneer Square made up for the sentimentality. Good thing the square was rebuilt in time for that. I kinda miss the Christmas lightshows they had back in Seattle. They light up the Space Needle like a six hundred foot candy cane."

"We're just a few minutes away from paradise, Max. So bundle up, prepare to milk your face with eggnog, and let the sleigh ride begin."

We drove past the sign covered in snow that welcomed us to Arcadia Bay and we were now entering the city limits of our home town covered in blankets of snow as "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" by Andy Williams come on the radio. Seeing Arcadia Bay during this time of year was beautiful on the outside and inside. And it always was since the day I was given birth into this bay of ice.

Our truck is driven through the snowy roads in town where Christmas decorations and lights are set up on every building down every block. Including the Two Whales Diner we drive by that's lit with Christmas lights. I knew Joyce always had her Christmas spirit on at her own diner at this time of year.

I can remember back when Chloe and I were kids jingle belling and William telling us to "Be of good cheer" in the happiest season of all. Now that it was Christmas Day, the stores in town were closed and the whole town must be at home with holiday greeting and gay happy meetings when friends and family come to call the happiest season of all. With parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting, and tales of the glories of Christmases long, long, ago in the most wonderful time of the year.

I remember going snowboarding with Chloe when we were kids. Also when we used to build snowmen and snow forts when we were younger too. And build gingerbread houses. And watching Christmas specials like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and How the Grinch Stole Christmas. And opening presents under the tree. And having Christmas diner with my parents and Chloe's. Not to mention William reading us Christmas stories to us such as the Polar Express and Twas the Night Before Christmas.

All those years during Christmas time when William was the man of the Price residence were some of the best years of our lives for Christmas. And it all died when William did. All tragedy aside, it was going to be an even better year for Christmas now that I would be having one with Rachel. Better yet, all our parents including Rachel's who I never got to meet. Only Chloe knew them better than I did. I wonder how it was for Chloe to spend time with Rachel on the holidays instead of me?

And so we at last arrive at Chloe's old neighborhood and her old home. Where the house is decorated in lights on the roof, a reef on the door, and reindeer statues in the front yard. Chloe parks the truck where she normally parked when she still lived in the house and we hop out with our winter clothes on to the front door. We ring the doorbell for Joyce to open the door for us to see that we've made it in time for Christmas.

"Max, Chloe, you've made it!" Joyce chirped.

"Hey, Mom," said Chloe. "Merry Christmas!"

Chloe hugs her mom and I hug her too.

"Merry Christmas, Joyce!" I say hugging her.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to have you two back! I missed you two so much!"

"I missed you too, Mom," said Chloe.

"Well look at you two soldiers coming home," said David arriving at the door.

We come inside to hug David as well. Even the retired soldier boy he is earned his Christmas cheer. We say Merry Christmas to him and wish him a happy a new year too. We make sure to close the door behind us from the cold air and hang our coats by the door as the Madsens welcome us back into their home.

The two of us could smell something brewing in the kitchen. Joyce preparing Christmas supper no doubt.

"Mm, something smells good," said Chloe. "Christmas dinner I presume?"

"I've actually made some hot cocoa for you two if you'd like a sip," said Joyce. "David and I will be prepping Christmas dinner shortly. There are also presents we left for you two under the tree. You can open them right while I make you a cup."

"Thanks, Joyce," I said. "Don't mind if we do."

We go to the living room to find the Christmas tree with the lights, ornaments, and star on top. Our gift were wrapped underneath with the wrapping and bows. We take our presents with us to open them on the couch. Joyce makes us our cups of hot cocoa and we both take a sip before the unwrapping.

"Okay, Max, you're call," said Chloe. "Who opens first? I open first or you open first?"

"Christmas isn't about just us, Chloe," I said. "But you open first."

"That's not exactly what I meant, but okay."

Chloe unwraps her present to find a beanie in a small white box. Not just some ordinary beanie, but a Christmas beanie stitched with tree and reindeer shapes and read: **Happy Helladays**.

"Wowser, Max," said Chloe. "Mom got me a beanie that says 'Happy Helladays'. I never thought I'd get one that reads that. I always wanted a custom made Christmas beanie that said this!"

"Happy Helladays, huh?" I said. "Now to open mine."

I unwrap my gift to find something I've been asking for my whole life. Even before Professor Jarvis said I required one and had to lend me one of his spare for his class in college. It was my very own digital camera. But not just any old digital camera, it was the exact one I wanted/needed. The Canon EOS 6D.

"Wowsers, Chloe, look at this!" I exclaim. "It's the camera I wanted. The camera I needed! Look!"

"Holy shit, Max! That what I think it is!"

"Hella A right it is! The Canon EOS 6D camera. Just like the one Professor Jarvis said I needed. Now I won't have to borrow his spare!"

"Hella A right you don't! Thanks Mom! Max really digs the new camera! I like my new beanie too!"

"I appreciate that, Chloe," said Joyce. "David and I paid good money for that camera, Max. I'm glad you like your gift, too."

"Could've done it better myself, Joyce," I said. "You just saved my parents and I a few hundred bucks for just one camera. Thank you."

The doorbell rings and someone else we've invented has come to our acquaintance. Joyce gets the door for whoever else arrives and Rachel and Frank are at the door. Rachel dressed in her winter coat and Frank dressed in his winter jacket and cap. And surprisingly, Pompidou came along too with reindeer antlers and a cute red button nose. A Rudolph getup clearly.

Joyce welcomed the two of them inside, hugged them both, pet Pompidou, and offered them a mug of warm cocoa. Frank passed from the offer and his girlfriend accepted it. They both hung their coats. Frank had thought about living Pompi behind with a dog sitter, but they asked Joyce and David if they would allow a pet in their house and they let them.

Frank asked Joyce for a place to sit down and relax and she let him sit down on the dining room table. He also asked for a place for Pompidou to relax too and Joyce let the dog rest by where Frank sat. Rachel walked to the living room where she saw us opening gifts on the couch and where the Christmas tree was lit.

"Well what do ya know," said Rachel with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Rachel," said Chloe. "Max wishes you a happy new year."

"Are you opening presents without me?"

"Just the ones for us," I said. "I don't think any ones are for you."

"I already got my presents from Frank. Plus, I got some Christmas specials we can watch."

"What kind of specials?" Chloe asked.

Rachel picked out some DVD cases from her bag to show us what she brought for us to watch for the holiday.

"I've got 'A Charlie Brown Christmas', 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas', 'Santa Clause Is Coming To Town', 'Little Drummer Boy', 'Frosty the Snowman', and my timeless favorite: 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'."

I gasp as my eyes are sparkled with excitement when I see my all-time favorite is Rachel's. I could never resist Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. An Christmas classic icon I'll always adore until the end of time.

"Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer!" I chant. "Hands down!"

"Oh be quiet, Maximus! You've seen Rudolph a billion times!"

"We've seen Rudolph a billion times! I will always recall the most famous reindeer of all and will always watch his classic a billion times more over if I wanted too!"

"Rudolph it is then," said Rachel.

We stick the Rudolph DVD in the player to watch it on the flat screen television. The three of us sit on the couch with Pompidou dressed as Rudolph sitting on Rachel's lap, and eat some popcorn while watching my all-time classic on the flat screen. Never seen Rudolph in HD, but was even more excited to watch it in high quality.

The movie started as it always starts with Sam the Snowman voiced by Burl Ives descending from the sky with an umbrella in hand and narrating the stop-motion film. We all watch it together up until the finale where Santa offers Rudolph to guide his sleigh tonight with his nose so bright and Rudolph is honored and saves the misfit toys from the island.

The ending to this movie always warms my heart away in the most bittersweet way possible. Seeing Rudolph igniting his red nose through the clouds as Santa rides his sleigh into the moonlight hollering "Merry Christmas!"

Frank Bowers dropped in and hovered above us behind the couch.

"You three musketeers are watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?!" He chuckled. "Do you girls ever grow old?"

"Fight us, Frank," said Rachel. "Don't pretend this isn't your Christmas nostalgia either."

"Yeah, Frank," said Chloe. "Don't be a Grinch. Unless you wanna watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas, there's an open cochin for ya."

"I think I'm gonna help David plow some snow out in the driveway instead," said Frank.

"You keep telling yourself that, Frank," I said. "You'll be Ebenezer Scrooge pissing on our holiday traditions and childhoods."

* * *

Chloe, Rachel, and I continued watching holiday specials together until Christmas supper was ready. My parents arrived at Chloe's home around the time we were still watching. Joyce and David hugged the two as they entered. I hugged them as well to give them warm welcome inside. We were all happy to see one another. Now that everyone was here, everyone could celebrate in the most wonderful time of the year.

Christmas dinner was ready and everyone came to sit down at the table. There wasn't enough room for the eight of us to sit down and eat, so Joyce and David arranged an extended table and extra chair for everyone to sit. They brought out the Turkey, ham, mash potatoes, cranberry sauce, vegetables, bread rolls, sweet potatoes, and pies.

Once the Christmas smorgasbord was all set on the table, Joyce put on some Christmas tunes for everyone to listen to on her stereo. From "Jingle Bell Rock" by Bobby Helms to "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" by Brenda Lee to "Sleigh Ride" by The Ronettes to some of Williams Christmas oldies such as "Last Christmas" by Wham! and "Do You Hear What I Hear?" by Whitney Houston. I remember when Joyce and William used to dance to those songs when Chloe and I were small children every Christmas season.

The food smelled delicious from inches away as I sat down and starting feasting on my plate with everyone else. I bet my mom must be jealous of Joyce's cooking now the she's feasting on her plate like the rest of us. Frank gave Pompidou a slice of turkey and ham for him to eat on a plate he set on the floor and the dog started chowing on his meat.

Everyone at the table appeared to be having a good time enjoying their food. I know Chloe always loved her mom's cooking. As both a diner waitress and a house wife/mother.

"It's wonderful to have you invite us over, Joyce," said Mom. "We're delighted we could come."

"I'm delighted too, Vanessa," said Joyce. "It wouldn't be Christmas with you."

"I'm guessing it wouldn't be Christmas without Bill, either," said Ryan. "No offense."

"Ryan!" Vanessa snapped.

"What? I said no offense."

"So, Max, how's college?" Joyce asked. "Your parents tell me some good thing about you at the university."

"Well, I've met a decent man at the University who's a professor in photographic art," I said. "His name's Bernard Jarvis. Infamous photographer from England. Great professor. As I'd like to call him Jefferson 2.0."

Everyone at the freezes. Wondering why I called my professor Jefferson 2.0. Knowing about the man we had known him to be as the criminal mastermind of you know what. I rephrased.

"Not that Jefferson 2.0. If you know what I mean. Other than that, he's offered me a job at his art gallery he owns in Portland and I plan on taking it."

"How about you, Rachel?" Joyce asked. "What have you been up to?"

"What I've been up to is meeting this film producer I met at Hollywood," said Rachel. "His name's Sullivan Reynolds. He's the manager of Reynolds Majestic Productions. The place I meet him at and good ol' Sully has actually been helping with leads into my acting career."

"Oh...fascinating," complimented Joyce.

"Is this Sullivan Reynolds happen to be related to Burt Reynolds or Ryan Reynolds?" Chloe asked.

"I get that question a kajillion times and no he is not related to either actually. The leads I've been getting from him lately are some auditions for a few television networks and film industries. Even offered some positions in reality TV too. Which I'm looking forward to."

"How 'bout your parents?" David asked. "Never seem them around since they left town cuz of your desertion."

Rachel sighed.

"They're doing better for the most part in San Fran," she said. "Dad's running as a state senator and Mom's his secretary and still his housewife. They actually appreciate what've been up to."

"Why couldn't they come up here?" Joyce asked. "We did offer them to come here for the holiday."

"They're celebrating Christmas without me at some party with a bunch of congressmen. I'm still adjusting to that one time between me and them. Don't even get me started."

Rachel did tell about her one time with her father's incident between him and Rachel's biological mom. Chloe shared a few of the details Rachel personal couldn't. Understanding how personal it was to Rachel, not a soul at the table brought up a word about it. Not even me. My lips were sealed. Our lips were sealed.

"You know what," said Chloe, breaking the silence. "This calls for a toast. To, uh...um...Max, what do we make our toast to? Who do we make our toast to?"

Without second thoughts, I stand up straight and raise my glass to make our toast.

"A toast," I begin. "To the Caulfield, Price/Madsen, and Amber families. And to a Merry Christmas to everyone. And to all, a Happy New Year. To family."

Everyone at the table repeats "To family", raises their glasses, and sips on them in unison. To family, to friends, and to a wonderful year's end. Amen.

* * *

 **Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas - Michael Buble**

After the dinner, Chloe, Rachel, and I took walk down on Cedar Avenue in our winter clothes. Walking on the road covered in snow and lit with street lights in the middle of the night. It felt just walking in an Arcadian winter wonderland. This was rather the best moment of this Christmas day to me.

Not only did I get to dash through the snow with my beloved punk and the Blackwell icon herself, we got to socialize and tell some crazy stories about how it had been for us to be living outside Arcadia Bay. Rachel tells Chloe and I about her crazy story of what happened when she and Frank auditioned for an Old Spice commercial.

"So when Frank Bowers and Terry Crews are both up on stage," she begins. "And I'm the Little Mermaid in the fish tank, Terry says 'Wait, why are they're bubbles coming out of my mouth? Oh no!' And then when Frank and I played our part, I was shitting myself! He was shitting himself!"

We had a laugh. Then we reenacted our favorite Christmas specials together. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer especially.

"Rudolph, with your nose so bright," says Rachel in her Santa voice. "Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

"It will be an honor, sir!" I say in my Rudolph voice.

We have another laugh. Then act out more characters from the movie.

"Hermey, have you finished painting that train yet?!" Chloe says in her grouchy head elf voice.

"No, sir," I say in my Hermey voice. "I haven't."

"Well what's keeping ya, boy?!"

"I just don't like my job. I don't like making toys."

"What?! You don't like to make toys! You hear that?! Hermey doesn't like to make toys!"

"Hermey doesn't like to make toys?!" Rachel chirped in her elf voice. "Shame on you!"

"Do you mind telling me whatcha do wanna do?!"

"Well some day, I want to be a dentist."

"A dentist?! Good grief!"

That is when we have our biggest laugh yet. We even act out other characters such as Yukon Cornelius, Charlie in the Box, Sam the Snowman, the Abominable Snow Beast, you name 'em. As well as all our other favorite and memorable scenes from the Citizen Kane of Christmas movies. One's we can never forget.

We catch our breaths after laughing with each other so hard. This moment was really making our Christmas together. All we could do now was smile.

"I've never had a Christmas like this before!" Rachel exclaimed. "Not with the three of us instead of the two!"

"Yeah, three times the charm, amigo," said Chloe. "We should be proud you didn't have to kill yourself back in Portland. Otherwise we wouldn't have a quadro Christmas together. Feliz navidad as the cartel would say."

"I'm glad we could have this too, Rachel," I said. "Can't even imagine."

"So, Max, Chloe, did we have a good Christmas?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," I reply. "I feel...really awesome. Ever since the day I first saw you face on those missing posters, I never imagined I would physically get to have a Christmas with the once beloved Blackwell icon turned commercial actress."

"I'm not necessarily a commercial actress," said Rachel. "Just an intern. Like how your not necessarily a photographer, but a student at the University. How 'bout you, Chloe? Feel the same?"

"Totally," replied Chloe.

Rachel steps aside and offers us to take her hand. Chloe accepts her hand and then Chloe herself offer her hand for mine. And then I accept.

The three of us now walk hand in hand in the beautiful winter solstice. We were a good team together as fate made us. Being together was a destiny come true. There was no true contentment or happiness in the world unless we knew how to make it. That we did.

"So Max, what's you second favorite X-max special of all time?" Rachel asked. "Beside Rudolph, what would it be."

"Hmm...well...'The Nightmare Before Christmas' is something watchable for me," I reply.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas, Max?" Chloe questioned. "Isn't that something more Halloween oriented?"

"You can start a two hour conversation arguing how two holidays collide and crossover and how it never works," I say. "I say it was never a good idea back then when they were making it. It is now that people have grown to liking it such as myself. And don't get me started on Final Fantasy: Spirits Within. It's underrated. Am I right, Rachel?"

"Never seen Spirits Within," she replied. "Wouldn't know. But are right about Nightmare. If the word Christmas is in the title, it's a Christmas special."

Rachel breaks up holding our hands and she spins around in excitement. Embracing her Christmas night delight.

"I love this time of Christmas!" She gloated. "Isn't this the Christmas ever!"

Rachel enduringly encourages us to take her hands and spin around in a circle. Laughing the night away like Christmas would never end. Then we break up and quell ourselves back to silence. That was when flakes began to fall around us in this silent and holy night.

Snow falling gradually on us felt like a sign. A sign that this was what was meant to be. That this was the best gift of all. The gift of greatness. The gift of happiness and destiny satisfactory that's only a snowflake drop away.

"Hey, are you happy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we're happy," I said.

"Yeah, we're happy," repeated Chloe.

"You feel that?" Rachel asked as that snow touches our warm clothes. "I think it's a sign. That we were meant to be together like this. That is was best gift of all. Having us together. As one."

"You're thinking exactly what we've told ourselves, Rachel," I said. "We are one."

"We are one," said Chloe.

"We are one," said Rachel.

"Merry Christmas, Rachel," I said.

"Merry Christmas, Max. Merry Christmas, Chloe."

"Merry Christmas, Rachel. Merry Christmas, Max."

"Merry Christmas, Chloe."

And so we had ourselves a merry hella Christmas.

 **Notes: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all Life is Strange fans around the world! Good tidings we bring to us and our fandom! I wish you all a Happy Holidays and hope you've had a wonderful Christmas season this year as I give you all my Christmas one shot! And I hope you've all enjoyed your ride throughout Before the Storm as the mini-series has ended. And don't get me started on how it ended. We both knew how it would all end from the start. Hopefully this holiday special brought you enough holiday cheer to cheer you up from it.**

 **Merry Christmas to all LIS fans as your kindness and support mean the world! And to all LIS fans a good night! Ho, ho, ho! :O :D**

 **P.S. I was going to feature the Ambers in this special, but considering the sins of Rachel's father in Before the Storm, I got skeptical and decided to cut them from it. Hopefully I've made the right decision.**

 **P.P.S. There's a minimal callback to Before the Storm when they walk down the snowy street.**


	17. Easy Street

Easy Street

Max – Age 10 (POV)

Chloe – Age 11

September 21st, 2005

12:00 PM

Arcadia Bay, Oregon

Price Residence

"Smile!" William shouted. Holding his camera taking picture me and everyone else in front of my birthday cake.

Before I was able to blow out all ten candles for my tenth birthday, we all smiled for the camera as William took the shot after everyone sang the "Happy Birthday" song to me. Chloe's dad wiggled the picture in his hand after taking the shot from his polaroid camera.

I decided to have my party here at Chloe's house after pushing my parents so hard to have it here this year. Instead of my own house as usual.

The people who came to my party were Chloe, Joyce, Mom and Dad, and my friends at school; Eliot, Emily, Jake, and Liam. All friends Chloe and I go to school with in the fourth grade.

I blow the candles out and everyone claps their hands and chant. Applauding myself for turning double digits today.

"Go Max!" Chloe cheered. "Best friend turned ten!"

"Atta girl, Max!" Joyce chirped. "You're a big girl now!"

"She's a big girl in her tweens!" Dad chanted. "That's my girl!"

Mom gives me a kiss on the head.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," said Mom.

"Alright, everyone!" William calls out. "Who wants cake?!"

Chloe and the rest of my school screamed for cake and William calmed the crowd. Once everyone was calm, it was time for cake.

Besides my birthday cake, William ordered a pizza and bought ice cream for us to eat too. Everyone including Chloe and I had our slice of pizza, cake, and ice cream to eat.

After we ate, it was time for me to open presents. All of them were from my friends including Chloe.

"Okay, everyone," said William. "It's time to open Max's birthday presents."

"Bill, I think I can handle Max's presents if you want me to," said Dad.

"Since your Max's dad, Ryan, I don't mind if you do."

My dad helps me organize my presents and sets them down on the living room table for me to open.

"The first present is from Emily," said Dad.

Dad set's Emily's present down on the table and I unwrap the present to reveal a barbie doll in it's plastic packaging. It was a pirate barbie wearing a bandana and eye patch. Just like what I wear when playing pirates with Chloe.

"My own pirate barbie?" I asked.

"Hey, you got your own pirate barbie!" Chloe chanted.

"I know how much you and Chloe are pirate nerds," said Emily. "Now you both got pirate barbies from me and one's that match how you dress as pirates."

"And her doll is wearing the bandana and patch," said Chloe. "Just like mine is wearing the hat and everything."

"Thanks, Emily," I said. "Can't wait to showoff Chloe."

"Your welcome, Max," said Emily. "Happy Birthday by the way."

I remember when Emily got Chloe's pirate barbie for her eleventh birthday months ago. Now we get to own pirate playmates for each other.

"The next present is from Eliot," said Dad. Handing over Eliot's present.

Dad sets the present on the table, I unwrap it, and a binder is revealed. Binder with empty phots slots. I was confused at first, but Eliot explains.

"It's photo binder," said Eliot. "I know you like photography and all. So I thought I might get you this."

"Thanks, Eliot," I said. "This is a lot of empty slots to put in a lot of photos in an empty binder. I wonder how I'm gonna take this many?"

"Eh…you'll see in the next few presents you open."

"Next present is from Jake," said Dad. Hand over Jake's present.

When Jake's present is on the table, it looks bigger than the other ones. This should be fun.

I open Jake's present to reveal my biggest present of all. A Treasure Island board game for Chloe and I to play.

"Whoa!" I exclaim.

"Holy crap, Max!" Chloe chanted. "It's the Treasure Island board game! The one we've been wanting to play for so long!"

"I know right!"

"Yeah, and you all can find some buried treasure on Treasure Island yourselves!" Jake exclaimed.

"And we all get to find the x that marks the spot!" Chloe shouted.

We all had a laugh. Then moved on to the next present.

"Next up, a present from Liam," said Dad.

The present from Liam is a little smaller than Jake's. Feels like a book is wrapped inside. I wonder what book it could be?

I unwrap Liam's present to reveal the book inside the wrapping paper and it's none other than a copy of the book Treasure Island.

"Wowser!" I said. "I get the board game and the book Treasure Island!"

"No way!" Chloe shouted. "That's insane!"

"Yes way," said Liam. "And Happy Birthday, Max. I've read the book myself and it's a really good read."

"Thanks, Liam," I said. "I think you owe Chloe a copy now."

"And our last present," said Dad. "A present from none other than Chloe."

Oh, boy. I wonder what Chloe got me this year.

I get my fingers ready to peel the wrapping paper away and nothing ceases to amaze me more than an instrument of photography. My very own camera incases in its packaging.

"Whoa! No way!" I shout. "My own camera! For real?!"

"Happy Birthday, Max-Pad!" Chloe chirped.

"Ah, thank you, Chloe! Wowsers! I've got my own camera, everyone! I've got my own camera!"

Everyone laughs. I give Chloe a hug for giving me the best gift of all. With the help of her parents William and Joyce have to use their money to get it.

"Alright, everyone," said William. "How bout a game of musical chairs? Anyone?"

Not musical chairs.

As much as everyone else including Chloe was excited about the game, I was not. It wasn't that I hated the game, it was that I took the last chair during Chloe's birthday six months ago. And she felt hurt, but forgiving about it.

William and Joyce gathered around five chairs for everyone but one to sit on. As well as a stereo to play music with as the stuck tape inside. While Mom and Dad sit back to enjoy the show with Chloe's Mom and Dad.

Prepare yourself, Caulfield. Maybe this time you could let Chloe win on your birthday. The only way to make yourself square.

The six of us line up around the chairs waiting for the music to come one so we could walk around and quickly sit down when we could. Everyone knows the rules of winning and loosing musical chairs. Tell that to Chloe Price on her eleventh birthday.

"Okay, kids," said William. "Listen up. You all know the drill. When the music starts, you start walking. When the music stops, you start sitting. Person without a chair is out of the game. Last one sitting is declared the winner."

"We know, Dad," said Chloe. "Maybe you should let Max's dad remind us that since this is her party. Not mine."

"Joyce, que the music in three…two…one…"

 **Easy Street – The Collapsable Hearts Club**

And the song begins. And the games begin. And we rock around the chair.

We're on easy street  
And it feels so sweet  
'Cause the world is 'bout a treat  
When you're on easy street  
And we're breaking out the good champagne  
We're sitting pretty on the gravy train  
And when we sing every sweet refrain repeats  
Right here on easy street

Joyce stops the music and everyone quickly races for a seat. When five of us sit down, Liam is the first one out of the game. Then sits back idly on the living room sofa to watch the rest of the show.

And then Joyce continues the song.

It's our moment in the sun  
And it's only just begun  
It's time to have a little fun  
We're inviting you to come and see why you should be  
On easy street

The song is paused and we sit down quickly before Emily loses. She's out of the game and the four of continue the game when the music resumes.

Yeah, we got a front row seat  
O, to a life that can't be beat  
Right here on easy street

[Chorus]

The music stops and we sit down. Except for Jake who's next to lose. Feels like easy street when you can win this game at your own party. Not for Chloe for her eleventh party.

The music plays again and we're down to just me, Chloe, and Eliot now.

[Chorus]

It's our moment in the sun  
And it's only just begun  
It's time to have a little fun  
And we're inviting you to come and see why you should be  
On easy street  
Yeah, we got a front row seat

The music pauses, two of us sit down, and Eliot is out. It's just me and Chloe now. The last two standing with only one chair in the living room left. Saving the best for last.

Everyone in the room is rooting for us to finish one another. My parents, Chloe's parents, and our friend included. As they cheerlead the two pirate wannabes, I stare at the beautiful long and blonde-haired girl as she stares at my cute and freckled face like the man with no name in A Fistful of Dollars. Do I let myself win? Or do I let my friend win to get even?

The music continues. The moment of truth closes in.

 **X/SQUARE/LM – WIN THE GAME**

 **B/CIRCLE/RM – LET CHLOE WIN**

O, to a life that can't be beat  
Right here on easy street

'Cause the world is 'bout a treat  
When you're on easy street

'Cause the world is 'bout a treat  
When you're on easy street

The music ends. And so does the game as Chloe takes the final chair and wins the game for me. Just as I won the game for her. Even though everyone mostly rooted for me instead.

"Yes!" She shouts. "Chloe Price beats birthday girl! Better luck next time, Maximus!"

"And now we're even for what I did at your party, Chloe Price," I said. "Now we're even."

We all have another laugh as the game is over. And though the birthday girl could not win her own game, she was selfless enough to let her best friend win it for her. And so she did. Right here on easy street.

 **Note: In collaboration with the release of Farewell, it is honorary of me to write this one shot of Max's tenth birthday. I haven't written another one shot for a long while since my Christmas special due to my work on Eternity War and so here I am posting another one at last. When coming up with this one shot, I was going to have Justin, Trevor, and Samantha as children included, but other than Eliot, I believe neither Max nor Chloe meet any of the Blackwell crew until post-William's death.**

 **I'm on a one-week spring break from art school and I may post some more chapter of EW a little more sooner. Until next time, you stay classy and tuned my friends and stay golden!**


	18. Chrysalis Deleted Logs

Chrysalis Deleted Logs

 **Science Log – Lazarus Program: Codename Amber Entry 1**  
 **Date: 4/27/13**  
 **Chrysalis HQ**  
 **Science Quarters D25**

"It can't be done," said Sorenson. "It's not a matter of resources."

"It's always a matter of resources," said Crosby. "We're not losing Rachel."

"Sir, Rachel is clinically brain-dead. I don't know how much dosage that Prescott boy gave the poor soul to overdose her, but a lethal enough dose to cause severe trauma and respiratory failure that killed her. We cannot overcome nature."

"Dr. Hendricks disagrees. She is now in charge of Project Amber."

 **Science Log – Lazarus Program: Codename Amber Entry 2**  
 **Date: 6/14/13**  
 **Chrysalis HQ**  
 **Science Quarters D25**

"The propofol in her blood system is cleansing," said Sorenson. "As long as the brain was intact and her artery system too. Whatever good that'll do."

"Hendricks will find a way," said Crosby.

"Sir, you realize Rachel is an honor student of Blackwell Academy. Assuming she's eventually out of isolation and starts drawing breath again, what makes you think she'll embark herself as a special agent in the corps?"

"I'm not looking for a prom date. How Rachel became an honor student is how she may become a well-trained agent for our cause. We need Rachel and Rachel needs resources. She'll work with us."

 **Science Log – Lazarus Program: Codename Amber Entry 3**  
 **Date: 10/25/13**  
 **Chrysalis HQ**  
 **Science Quarters D25**

"Project Amber is reporting neurological activity," said Sorenson. "They're requesting more funding."

"Granted," said Crosby. "Get me our potential recruits file. Rachel will be up soon. We need a team to assemble with her and train her to prepare herself."

"Our existing forces should be more than sufficient," said Hendricks.

"No, we need sympathetic faces. I need Rachel invested. Tap Cayce Foley and hire Newblood. I imagine Mr. Logos will follow. We'll want superiors like Clayton Cage and Cheryl Heard as well."

"Contact Principle Wells and send me the student profile on Rachel's GPA but don't mention anything about the project to him. And make sure Jeb Mason and Amanda Lynch can be open to Rachel's team as well."

 **Science Log – Project Elysium: Elysium Forge Recovery Entry 1**  
 **Date: 4/9/14**  
 **Chrysalis HQ**  
 **Project Elysium Chamber**

"Here's what we recovered," said Sorenson. "The forge is able to signal a transponder for anyone willing to interact with the parallel world virtually and physically."

"You'd be surprised, Sebien," said Crosby. "Once we combine it with the ESR."

"I'm still concerned about that. This forge was meant to eradicate the entire population of Copacabana. Combining it with our technology, well…"

"That's what the shackles are for. The Elysium Server Regulator will be completely under control."

 **Science Log – Project Elysium: Elysium Forge Recovery Entry 2**  
 **Date: 4/12/14**  
 **Chrysalis HQ**  
 **Project Elysium Chamber**

"Our sims indicate that the Elysium Server Regulator gives the highest augmented consumer quality," said Sorenson. "Anything heavier and the machine reacts too slowly to benefits the product's advice."

"Chronos?" Cosby asked.

"Yes, but not individually."

"Good work. I'll take your recommendations on planned manufacture."

"Sir, the effects of entering this universal afterlife can be very consequential. If it were to turn on a consumer, render them into a state of neurological trauma, well…"

"It's a virtual suite, Sorenson. Nothing more."

 **Science Log – Project Elysium: Elysium Forge Recovery Entry 3**  
 **Date: 4/15/14**  
 **Chrysalis HQ**  
 **Project Elysium Chamber**

"What about the backups?" Crosby asked.

"I'm sorry, Crosby," said Sorenson. "None of Chrysalis's surveillance feeds have been responding since Max's arrival here."

"I want it back. Retry the reset protocols."

"After our last attempt, Chronos flooded our server with seven zettabytes of explicit images. I think he was making a threat."

"He doesn't make threats, Sorenson. Allocate a team for an emergency reboot. This time, we'll ensure he stays loyal."

 **Personal Log – CEO Derrick Crosby: Alexei Ranikov Entry 1**  
 **Date: 4/4/14**  
 **Chrysalis HQ**  
 **CEO Office**

"How are you holding up?" Crosby asked.

"I've been better," replied Ranikov. "But I should've ended Rachel Amber in Bolivia when I had the chance."

"Her time will come when it does. Your loyalty is commendable, but our secret alliance will still take some getting used to. You really do remind me of Rachel."

"She reminds me nothing about me! She killed my son, Vladimir! She doesn't know we're working together."

"Rachel was always going to stay true to her beliefs. She's wrong, but I can respect her affairs. Finish your work and put a plan together for Portland. Sean Prescott is…amendable. Your son's death and Alvarez's won't be for nothing."

"Yes, sir."

 **Personal Log – CEO Derrick Crosby: Alexei Ranikov Entry 2**  
 **Date: 4/18/14**  
 **Chrysalis HQ**  
 **CEO Office**

"I could have taken them," said Alexei.

"Absolutely," said Crosby. "But the Deep Six package was your priority. Not Ms. Price and Amber. Nor Mr. Graham."

"Because of them, Max has gone scot-free!"

"Max is keeping her friends and family occupied while our plan progresses. But as it happens, I believe you'll find your chance for a rematch. Gather your men and prepare for the raid at the expo. Max will be there and I want you waiting."

 **Personal Log – CEO Derrick Crosby: Alexei Ranikov Entry 3**  
 **Date: 4/22/14**  
 **Chrysalis HQ**  
 **CEO Office**

"Here it is," said Alexei.

"Excellent," said Crosby. "The modified ESR should enable Chronos to unleash his world unto ours. Combined with the breakthrough at the expo, we have everything we need. We just need to tie up a few loose ends."

"Like Max? She should've died at the expo. Should I finish her?"

"No. I'm not writing Max off as a total loss just yet. For now, let's put the attack in motion and finish this once and for all."  
"Max and her comrades have escaped the mill outpost. What should we do?"

"Just get your men attacking Portland and diverting Chrysalis forces away from the building. If Max gets in your way, deal with her."

"It will be a pleasure, sir."

 **Medical Log – SSO Kara Hendricks: Patient Derrick Crosby Entry 1**  
 **Date: 4/14/14**  
 **Chrysalis HQ**  
 **Med Bay C19**

"Caulfield's brain is a mess," said Hendricks. "She must've used her power to excess by the end."

"And the physical side-effects?" Crosby asked.

"Extremely blemish. Reminds me of the side-effects you had to undergo."

"Caulfield's failure was due to a lack of relaxation. She wasn't loyal to anything but when she'd see Chloe again. Now, about my condition?"

 **Medical Log – SSO Kara Hendricks: Patient Derrick Crosby Entry 2**  
 **Date: 4/16/14**  
 **Chrysalis HQ**  
 **Med Bay C19**

"The performance drugs are off the charts," said Hendricks. "Your strains won't be able to suppress the side-effects for long."

"Roll it out," said Crosby. "I want the strains modified to keep my power in check. PG/2678W should keep me on my toes if so."

"I'm still concerned about losing you, Derrick. PG/2678W may no longer be a viable dosage for your health."

"When our work at Chrysalis pays off, the only voice I should be hearing is ours."

 **Medical Log – SSO Kara Hendricks: Patient Derrick Crosby Entry 3**  
 **Date: 4/19/14**  
 **Chrysalis HQ**  
 **Med Bay C19**

"Sir, you wanted my opinion on this," said Hendricks. "It's too dangerous."

"No," said Crosby. "We're close. If Max can sustain her health, so can I. She's had her powers for only six months and I've had mine for years. I won't put myself down now."

"We can't lose you, sir! Chrysalis needs you on the seat of Chief Executive Officer and it needs you stable."

"I understand the danger, Kara. That's why I'm trusting you with this. As long as you're here, I know you'll keep me in line."

"I'm holding you to that, Derrick. Okay."

"Begin the procedure. No anesthetic. Computer: end recording."

 **Note: Just a quick one shot of Chrysalis backstory logs for my stories before resuming to Eternity War. Which is still in the cards for the time being, but I'm finding the right time to finish what I began two years ago that will be sooner than you think. I really haven't done another one shot in almost a year so I figured why not and stop by on my Arcadian One Shots again at this time. On my way to see The Lego Movie 2 now. Until next time, stay tuned and golden!**


End file.
